Child Murder and Ghostly Shenanigans
by CoolDude87
Summary: "You know," said Mike. "I would question that, but I just had a one sided conversation with a murderous ghost infant inside of a large animatronic bear, so I'm not too concerned about things like 'sense' right now."
1. Chapter 1: Communication

It was supposed to be just another day at work for Mike Schmidt. Then again, another day at work ment fighting for his life as four (or maybe five, he was never really sure about that last one) animatronics hunted him down in a kids pizzeria. Maybe a whole month of doing it kind of numbs the brain to the whole "life threatening robots" concept. In any case, things did not go as planned that night.

It was about 3 AM according to the clock. It actually felt like hours had passed since his clock ticked to 3 AM but the device refused to change. "I should really get a watch someday," Mike thought aloud. He knew they could hear him. They heard him rocking out to Queen last week and they did nothing different that day. They probably didn't care about what they heard. They were just robots after all.

In a moment of boredom, Mike decided to replay the Phone Guy messages for the fifth time. They were the only thing to listen to when he didn't bring his home radio, other than the once ominous grunts of the murderous technology after him. The same speech played again. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night..." The same old lines. The same old song.

Mike checked Pirate Cove again. Foxy was gone. Uh oh. Mike scrambled over to the left door and mashed his hand against the door button. The blast doors slammed shut right before the pirate could enter the room. The fox banged on the doors for a while, before returning back to his den. Relieved, Mike checked the power and saw that the fox had (like always) shaved off a few percents of his power. Luckily, it was a slower night, so he could probably leave the door closed at least for a few more minutes. At least until that damn bunny stopped skulking around.

The time ticked 4 AM. "Finally," Mike said to himself. He was already halfway down in power, so this was a relief. Unfortunately, Chica had decided to come creeping back towards his office. He tapped the light button and the chicken gazed at him, mouth agape. Mike shut the door. "Don't look so startled. This happens every time you come around" he said. Without any human contact for the 6 hours, Mike often babbled to the animatronics when bored. "By the way, are you a chicken or a duck? I know the commercials say chicken, but you seriously have a duck like demeanor coming off of you." Mike tapped the light again. The bird was gone. "Huh," Mike shrugged. "Guess it's a touchy subject."

Suddenly, the radio started emitting static. Not the normal garbled black speech that came on the fifth night he was there, but genuine static noise. MIke twisted the nobs until he heard someone who was, strangely enough, not Phone Guy. "I'm telling you it's never gonna work," said a low, rusted voice. "Please, if I can work with possesed animatronics, I can work with this," came another more feminine voice. Possesed? "That explains so much more than it should," Mike thought. "Hello?" the woman's voice called. "Is anyone there?" "I'm telling you, this isn't going to work." "If you can hear us, please talk back into the radio!" In a fit of boredom, Mike decided to respond. "Uh, yeah, loud and clear, whoever you are."

"What," said the deeper voice. "Yes!" the lighter one shouted. "Oh my god, that worked! Okay, uh, hi! My name is Kyra and my buddy here's named... named..." "Micheal," said the lower voiced one. "Funny," said Mike. "My name's Micheal, too." "Uh..." said Kyra, nervously. "What's your last name?" "Schmidt. Why?" "Okay, good, I almost thought we were about to encounter a time paradox." "How tragic" the other Mike said. "How about for sanity's sake we call me Springtrap." "That sounds like a made up name," noted Mike. "It is." the two radio callers said simultaneously. "Spending decades inside a robot bunny suit will do that to you," Springtrap said. "What," said Mike

"Look, it's a very long and complicated story about child murder and ghostly shenanigans that I don't really feel like discussing at this very moment." "Huh," said Mike. A ghastly chuckled alerted Mike that, yes, he was still at work, and yes, all of those animatronics are still on the move, including Freddy, who has been fairly pleasant that night. "Shit!" Mike exclaimed as he franticly grabbed the screen. Foxy was still in the cove. Good. Then a light grumble entered his ears. "Uh, Mike," said Kyra. "Is there someone else in the room with you?" Mike, completely terrified, turned his head to see the unwavering glare of Bonnie the Bunny. He sighed and said. "Good game, Fazbear. Good game." Then Bonnie screamed at the top of his lungs right in his face.

"Good god you guys have awful breath," said Mike as he was dragged by the large purple robot. "Seriously, Bonnie, you should invest in some breath mints." The massive rabbit stopped and glared at the guard. "What? You won. Let me at least have some last words." Bonnie turned his head to Freddy and made a weird grunt in the bear's direction. "Oh are you gonna let the leader handle me? I'm honored," Mike snarked. The rabbit made another snarl and chucked Mike in Freddy's general direction. "Oof... Glad to see I'm valuable." Freddy picked him up and brought him into the maintenence room. Mike was settled on the table while Freddy went to pick up some pieces of his new exoskeleton.

"So am I ever gonna know why you guys do this?" Mike asked the bear, not really expecting an answer. Freddy turned his head to his direction confusedly, apparently understanding the question. "Like, am I an endoskeleton to you guys, or is this just a part of some master plot for you surprisingly cartoonish murderers?" Freddy made a surprisingly somber grumble and wen back to comparing Mike's head to the various masks in the room. "The little voice on the radio mentioned child murder and ghostly shenanigans. You know anything about that?" Freddy dropped the head and looked at the night guard in utter shock. "I'll take that as a yes," said Mike. "Since you can't really speak, I'll just make a little interviewing system. Light screech means yes, low grumble means no, got it?" Freddy made a shrill noise. "Nice."

"Is there a ghost in there?" "Eeeeeeerrr..." "Alright. Can you get out whenever you want? Like if you needed to take a ghost piss, and you didn't want to do it in the the suit?" Freddy facepalmed and made a deep growl. "Jeez, no wonder those suits stink. Wait, do ghosts need to piss?" "Grrrraaaaaahh." "Oh. So they stink for a different reason." "Screeeee." "I'm getting off track. So have you murdered a kid?" "Graaaaaaaah!" "Okay, that's a no... Is the ghost in there a kid?" "...Eeeee..." "Jesus, kid, I'm sorry. Do you know who murdered you?" "Grrrrrrmm..." "Are you guys looking for him?" "Eee." "Wait, was he a guard like me?" "Scrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" "Ow! Shit! You guys can be really loud when you want to... So let me sum it up. You guys are looking for you murderer, who is a security guard, and you are stuck in these bodies until then." "Screee." "Alright. That makes the attempted murder a little more understandable. Can I, uh, head back to the office? Oh, and can you tell your buddies I'm not the guy?" "Eee." "Thank you. Y'know a few minutes ago I thought you were gonna murder me." Freddy shrugged.

Freddy exited the room and made a loud growl, so that they could all hear. Foxy leaned out from his cove. Chica exited the kitchen. Bonnie looked up from his fake guitar, which he was apparently attempting to tune. Freddy made a light combination of screeches and growls. The news was apparently big, because everyone's eyes seemed to widen, if that was even possible for them. Mike slowly exited the room, in case the others still wanted to murder him. Mike quietly crept back to his office until a thought struck him. "Freddy?" The bear looked at him, expectantly. "Is there a fifth one of you guys?" The four of them seemed to suddenly look a lot more sad than was thought possible for animatronics. "Oh. I... guess it was more a 'was', then." Freddy nodded slowly. "Well I'm gonna check in with the people on the radio. I'm on a murderer hunt." The others' expressions suddenly brightened and then immediately turned to Freddy, who also had no clue where that came from.

"Hey, I'm back" "Oh my god! We thought you were dead!" Kyra yelled from the radio. "Turns out ghostly children are pretty easy to reason with if you talk to them about it." "Why didn't I try that..." Springtrap mumbled to himself. "Anyways, tomorrow is a Saturday, so I'm gonna see if I can find the guy who murdered the rugrats in these overly large robots." "We can help," said Springtrap. "We're from about thirty years in the future, at your point in time." "You know," said Mike. "I would question that, but I just had a one sided conversation with a murderous ghost infant inside of a large animatronic bear, so I'm not too concerned about things like 'sense' right now."

"I'm gonna give a bit of an information dump right now," explained Springtrap. "So try not to fall asleep. Before I was Springtrap, I was Micheal Afton, son of William Afton, co-creator of the Freddy Fazbear franchise. My dad used the franchise as a means to kill children, until the death of his youngest son at the hands, or rather, _teeth_ of Fredbear, mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner. He then seperated from the place and made a place called Circus Baby's Pizza World. This was also a child murder plot, until an accident caused the death of his only daughter. He then started working after hours there in an attempt to find a way to revive her, and if possible, his son. He should be there right now, in fact, if you are in 1993. You are there, right?"

"Good god you talk alot for someone who shouldn't have lungs." said Mike. "Yeah, that was really a bit too much information, Spring." said Kyra. "Fine, don't find the murderer. See if I care." grumbled Springtrap. The clanging from the radio probably ment that Springtrap had walked away from the radio. "Don't mind him. He's just bitter at his dad." Kyra apologized. "S'fine. Is there anything I need to know about Circus Baby's Pizza World before I go in there?" "Yeah, there's a really good ally that could save you from death in there." "Alright. Where is he?" "He's at an older Freddy location." "God damnit. Of course he is. Is he gonna try to murder me too?" "Um, it's an it and probably." "Seems I'm gonna be visiting _two_ buildings full of dangerous animatronics." "You know, you don't have to do this." "I kind of do. First of all, I told those spectral squirts I'd do it and I hate going back on my word. Second, if I do, these guys are just gonna keep killing people, and that can't happen. Thirdly, I don't really want to have a crazy murderer that I could've stopped, but didn't on my conscience." "That's... a lot of good reasons actually." "Plus, they'd probably try to murder me if I didn't try." "That's true. Ghosts are fickle like that." "Yeah... oh, right. Tell Springs I'd like to thank him for telling me about the children." "No problem."

Mike checked the clock. 5 AM. This had certainly been an interesting night. Mike decided to let the bots know about his plans. "Hey guys," said Mike. All the animatronics turned to him, not thinking he'd come out again. " I won't be here for a couple of days. I just got info on where the murderer is." Everyone perked up. "Please try not to murder anyone who comes around." Bonnie glared at him. "Oh. Uh, sorry about the breathmint comment." Bonnie did the closest thing he could to a sigh and continued to tune his prop guitar. "Alright then. See you on Monday."

The next two days were just about as chaotic as this one.


	2. Chapter 2: Break In

Mike approached the building with a backpack and a flashlight. There was a large old sign with the words "The New Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria". It had grayed out colors and a picture of the titular mascot. "Welp," Mike said to himself. "Never thought I'd want to enter a Freddy Fazbear's building before." The security guard clambered over the fence and fell over on the other side. He got back up and looked at the sky. Midnight. A familliar time for the man.

Mike walked over to the doors of the building. They were locked, because of course they were. Luckily, Mike had thought about this in advance. After all, who wouldn't lock the doors to a building containing homicidal robots? Mike pulled a crowbar out of his backpack and started whacking at the lock. When the device broke, he then started to pry open the doors. After a bit of effort, the door was swung upon. Mike swallowed his nervousness of the unknown and went inside.

The place was even worse than the other building. Wallpaper was grayed out and practically falling off the walls, the saccharine display was worn and changed into an unnerving circus style. Mike crept towards the main room and found the big three. And, jesus they were different. Bonnie was even more androgynous, as if that wasn't a problem. Chica looked like some furry's fever dream after bringing their kids to the other restaurant. Freddy looked like he had packed on too many pounds. To top it all off, they all had eyelashes and rosey cheeks to make them look like murderous clowns. Mike quickly decided he liked the old ones better.

Mike looked around the horrid place. A small child like figure had a sign and balloons. His mouth didn't even look like it could open. "Jesus," Mike said. "I think I know why they decided to revamp the restaurant, this place would be frightening in the daytime." Mike crept around and found a sign saying "Kid's Cove" on it. "Oh no..." Mike muttered to himself. "What did they do to Foxy?" Mike peeked around the corner, not knowing what to expect.

It was worse than he thought. Foxy was not only as androgynous and clown like as the others, but he had gone through hell at this place. Pieces were scattered about the room and he had looked like he was combined with another endoskeleton on his way down to destruction. What was left of the once menacing creature was a pitiable mangle of endoskeleton misery. "Oh god... I would call a mechanic, but I don't even know if they could fix this... What's this?" A sign had the words "Take apart and put back together the Funtime Foxy!" on it. Mike sighed. "Of course. Well I'm sorry there, bud. You didn't really deserve this." As Mike exited the room, he didn't notice one of the eye lights flicker on.

Mike went back through the main room and saw that the kid was looking at him. "I'm surprised you hadn't started moving earlier, to be honest." The kid, Balloon Boy he was gonna call him until he can find a name for him, kept its gaze. "What do you want? Do you want me to take a balloon? What?" Balloon Boy stared into the light. "Jesus, you're worse at telling people what you want than normal kids. Look I'm gonna go into that present room. Follow me if you want something. I don't care anymore."

Mike stared into the gift filled room with utter confusion. Wrapped boxes were scattered everywhere with a large one in the center. Various prizes were hung on the shelves in no apparent reason. Like the other building, pictures made by the kids were posted everywhere showcasing a strange monochrome puppet thing. It appeared to be crying for some reason, according to the pictures. Then again, kids are weird. On the note of kids, Balloon Boy had followed Mike into the room. "Hi." said the small animatronic. "Alright. So you want something. Can I give it to you when I'm done exploring?" "Hi." "Uh huh. I'll take that as a yes."

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Mike knocked on the box. "We have a man looking for a... a... Crap, I never asked exactly who the assistance in question was. I really need to think in advance more. Like maybe reading the fine print on my next job offer." "Hi." "Yes, you said that. Hey, do you know how to find someone who goes by 'it'?" "Hahaha!" "I need to stop expecting you to be helpful. Well, if there is anyone in there, don't notify Balloon Kid to notify me of your presence since he is terrible at communication." While Mike left the room, Balloon Boy stayed and saw as a marionette peaked open and peered at him. "Hi." repeated the child like robot, and he turned around and waddled off to find the guest again.

Mike passed the bathrooms (which had somehow managed to be _more_ disgusting than the ones at the current location) to find another locked door. This one somewhat resembled the blast doors at the normal location, but with a handle and a knob and, of course, a lock. The door also had the lable "Spare Parts and Maintenance". "You know, kid, it would make sense for the murderer to lock away someone who could help catch him." "Hahaha!" "Yeah I know, I've been doing this for too long." Mike, once again, pryed the door open with a crowbar. Inside, were four broken down animatronics.

These guys must've been even older than the others, because they looked like actual garbage. Freddy was the least damaged, but his joints were revealed and his wires were exposed. Whatever damages the normal Foxy had taken were a lot worse on this one, but not to the extent of the clown one. Chica had it bad, with both hands ripped off and a head split in half, only held together by wires. Bonnie might've had it worst, with a whole missing arm, an exposed hand, an exposed foot and, worst of all, a completely ripped off face.

"Yeah, I recognize these guys and none of them seem like 'it's. Except maybe Bonnie, but that's always been his 'thing' y'know? Let's get out of here." Balloon Boy did the exact opposite of that and instead decided to shake the others awake. "You little backstabbing shit!" "Hahaha!" "Oh no, oh no, oh no, ohhh no..." Mike frantically ran back toward the main room as the old warriors began to awaken once again. Mike was halfway across the hall when he heard a thunk, but he didn't look back.

Mike went around the corner and caught his breath. He looked up to see the toys, as he has decided to call them, staring at him. "Oh don't you dare." Mike warned. "I already have one band of dangerous animatronics on my tail, I don't need you guys on me too." There was clattering coming from above him, and Mike looked up to see the awful mess of parts that had once been a 'Funtime Foxy' right above him, staring intently. "Jesus, I didn't even think you could move! I'll have to give you points for tenacity though. I would not have thought of becoming Spiderman if I was a pile of endoskeleton pieces." Mike looked down right in time to see Old Foxy sprinting on all fours down the hall. Foxy had accidentally skidded into a wall, but that didn't stop him from rescanning the area for the trespasser. Mike got up and started running when Foxy lept at him. "Roooooaauuuuuuuuuuuuughh!" screamed the fox as Mike ducked for cover.

Ducking is a surprisingly good strategy for dealing with lunging animatronics because Foxy had barely missed and had crashed through one of the old walls. "Oh thank god," Mike said, before Foxy got back up again and began his charge once again, jaws snapping. Mike had decided to put the crowbar to good use by putting it between the deadly jaws of the pirate fox. He had forgotten about the hook, however, as Foxy had managed to get a good scrape on Mike's arm. Mike had to sacrifice to guarantee a safe escape, as he spotted a vent to crawl through. He hustled in right when Foxy had snapped the crowbar between his teeth. The fox tried to follow, but his hook would've made it more likely that he would've gotten stuck, so he went to search for other intruders, if there were any.

The vents were probably far too big to be actual vents, and were probably just crawl spaces for the kids. Mike had no time to waste, as he was sure that Foxy was hot on his tail. When he exited, he appeared to be in a bit of a private room, presumably for birthdays or some other bullshit. Unfortunately, there was another person in the room. Old Chica was standing, probably looking for him. She didn't seem to be able to look down, considering her current situation, so Mike decided to quietly crawl past to get to the main hall. He slowly shuffled his arms to move himself forward. His improvised plan had been swiftly ruined when Old Bonnie had passed through and spotted him, and promptly picked him up to be taken to the maintenance room.

Mike scrambled to escape the withered rabbit's grasp, although it was a futile attempt. "This is the second time this week that I've been in this situation, you know." Mike grumbled. "I mean, your breath smells better than the other one, but goddamn those eyes, man." Bonnie didn't even notice the remark. Mike was chucked into the spare parts room where Freddy lay waiting. Bonnie exited the room, robotically, and Freddy got up and picked out which outfit to choose. To his dismay, there were no spare parts available, so he went to go see if he could salvage some more, leaving Mike alone in the room.

Mike looked out the door to see Foxy was skulking about, leading him to consider that exit a bad idea. He was at a loss for what to do. He tried seeing if there was any other route of escape, but nothing seemed to surface. "Well this is a shitty way to die." "You're lucky it won't be the way you go then." Mike turned to see Freddy. The gold one.

"So you certainly seem to be in a pickle then." Golden Freddy stated. "Nice observation, Sherlock." snarked Mike. "Do you want help or not." On one hand, Golden Freddy was an animatronic, and a majority of them have attempted to murder Mike. On the other, what other choice did he have? Mike sighed. "This had better not kill me." "Great. Take my hand." "What?" "Trust me. I know why you're here, Mike Schmidt." "Good to know I have a stalker" said the guard as he grabbed the golden animatronic's paw. "We ghosts are very good listeners." Golden Freddy said in his deep, gravelly, voice. Mike didn't have enough time to widen his eyes when he was teleported away. Old Freddy re-entered the room, and was shocked to find no one there. He proceeded to glare at Old Foxy, who was just as confused considering no one ever left the room.

Mike and Golden reappeared at another room in the restaurant, although Mike hadn't been in there yet. The place seemed to be where the hallway ends as there was a big door in the middle of the room. There was a desk and a swivel chair. "Whoa, that is surreal. Wait, why aren't we outside the building?" "Well first, I can only teleport through the various Freddy Fazbear's Pizzerias. Two, you haven't found the guy you're looking for yet." "You mean he's not you?" "No. Do I look like an 'it' to you?" "Then who is it?" "My eternal master. The Marionette." Then, the swivel chair turned to reveal a spindly figure who looked exactly like the the children drawings in the prize room.

"That would be me. Christopher Afton. Nice to meet you in person, Micheal Schmidt."


	3. Chapter 3: Bear Brawling

"So, uh..."

"Marionette is fine, although you can call me Chris if you want to use codenames!"

"I don't think we'll need codenames for these schmucks."

"Aw. Well I understand. You have a fairly large chance of death here, after all. You have managed to scrape by for an hour before you got caught. Probably shouldn't have trusted BB! He's a tricky one!"

"Wait, so you've been watching the whole time!?"

"It's fun to watch people walk around a haunted restaurant!" The Marionette proceeded to wink towards the wall, for some unknown reason.

"Why did you-"

"No reason!" Marionette replied chipperly.

"Well there's about 8 animatronics out there who want to murder me, so if we want to get out, then we have to have a plan."

"Don't worry! Did you think I hadn't thought of that? Hey Fredbear! Can you toss over that Freddy head?" Golden chucked the head over to the table, knocking a fan off.

"Why can't you do it?" asked Mike.

"I'm a puppet." Marionette said flatly. "Also if I'm going to have an eternal servant, I might as well put him to good use!"

"Right, so what's the head for."

"It totally messes with their facial scanners! It's hilarious! Also it makes it so the animatronics register you as a fellow robot and not a trespasser!"

"So it's a disguise."

"Bingo! You catch on fast! I told you he was right for the job!"

"Whatever." Golden grumbled.

"There are a few you need to be wary about. Foxy will immediately see through your mask."

"Of course he does. That pirate's like the freaking Predator."

"I don't think I saw that film when I was alive. Mum said it was 'violent' or something."

"I'll show you it during the downtime we have when we get out of here. You were saying?"

"Oh, right. Next is Mangle, or Funtime Foxy as you've been calling Mangle. Mangle won't recognize you from far away, but don't let Mangle get too close."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Yes."

"That's unhelpful."

"Trust me, we've asked Mangle."

"You can just say 'it'."

"Mangle doesn't really look like an 'it'."

"Eh, I guess."

"Get back on track." Golden said sternly.

"Hey. Who's the eternal master?" Marionette asked.

"You." Golden sighed.

"And don't forget it! Now then, oh yes! I can see through the disguise because I'm a ghost!"

"Of Christopher Afton."

"Yes."

"What happened to you? Did the murderer get you, too?"

"Nah. I just had my forehead crunched into oblivion thanks to my brother and his pals shoving my head into the jaw of a large golden bear animatronic." Mike's jaw dropped. Golden looks away melancholicly. "Oh, was that too morbid? I just got kind of numb to the concept of death, after the...uh...third year? How long has it been?"

"I would say six years because you were the Bite of 87 kid!"

"Oh yeah. That was what the event was called wasn't it? That's when your line got discontinued wasn't it, Fredbear? And Spring's too. But he hasn't had his big event yet. Not for a while, no."

"May I suggest that we change the subject back to getting out of this place?" Golden said, looking as stressed out as an animatronic bear can.

"Oh right! I should probably tell you how to get rid of the fox cousins. Just flash the flashlight at their eyes. Wait, where's your flashlight!"

Mike searched around him, but his flashlight was nowhere on his body. "I don't know, I had it just a second ago."

"Hahaha!" The sickening laugh came from down the hall. The Balloon Boy had been standing with a balloon in one hand, and more importantly, the flashlight in the other. "Hi." said the kleptomaniac animatronic.

"Oh you son of a bitch!" Mike shouted at him, as he started sprinting down the hall to retrieve the defense mechanism.

"What's a bitch?" asked the Marionette, confusedly.

"You do realize he forgot the mask, right?" Golden deflected.

"Aw nuts!"

Mike chased down the thieving child, racing past animatronics, new and old. The Ballon Boy was not made for chase, and started waddling as fast as he could down the hall to the party room. Right when he thought he could escape the wrath of the angered security guard, he was tackled to the floor. The two rolled across the main room until they hit the wall, Mike having regained the flashlight, and BB with a few more dents and bruises than he used to. "Hah! Suck it kid!" Mike said in a temporary moment of victory before looking up and seeing the entire animatronc legion ready to take him down. "Man," Mike said. "Someday I need to get a job that won't eventually kill me."

Foxy was the first to attack, still fuming from his previous attempt at murdering the night watchman. Mike flashed the light in his face, and the fox visibly staggered, falling to the ground, rubbing his eyes. Toy Bonnie lunged at him, and Mike dodged out of the way, only to find himself face to face with Old Freddy. The bear swung his fist, and Mike ducked and pushed the bear backwards into his toy counterpart. The two of them stumbled into the main stage, cracking the aged floorboards. Mangle scrambled around the floor, desperately trying not to be destroyed even more, while Old Chica was nowhere to be seen. Toy Chica and Old Bonnie tried to grab the guard by flanking him, the latter's eyes glowing red with fury, the former having took out her facial appendages. The plan was foiled by Old Bonnie not having a left arm, allowing Mike to run past him. Toy Bonnie had recovered from his previous attack, and was ready to pounce again. Mike grabbed a poster of Freddy and let it cover his face. The rabbit confusedly searched around for the night owl, only to be clocked in the head by Fredbear, who had been sent by the Marionette to assist the guard. The ghost of Christopher Afton had exited his earthly body and started watching the battle royale, excited as to finally have something interesting going on.

It was an even match. Right after Mike swiftly dealt with Old Foxy by blinking the flashlight in his eyes again. The stunned pirate made a distressed sound, before finally conceding defeat. The human and the golden bear in one corner, the faceless bunny and the party chicken in the other. Fredbear and Old Bonnie grabbed eachother by the arms, Golden having the advantage in having two arms, but Bonnie having the overpowering strength of the older animatronics. Chica raced towards Mike, fulling intending to break him. Mike grabbed another poster, but Toy Chica ripped it out of his hands and tore it in half, her pure white eyes focused straight on him. Looking around for anything that could spare him a gruesome, bloody death, Mike spotted the broken pieces of his crowbar, snapped in half by that damned fox. Mike grabbed the pieces in his hands and as the homocidal bird charged towards him, he jammed the two pieces in the robot's eyesockets. Toy Chica started making a horrible glitchy scream as she flailed around, searching for the guard. Mike had jumped up and forced the two crowbar chunks through the manic bird's mainframe, finishing off the animatronic. Mike pulled out a piece and chucked it at Old Bonnie's head, catching him off guard and letting Golden slam him into a wall. The fight was won when the rabbit's eyes finally flickered black. Chris returned to his body and yelled "Wooooooooooooooo!"

Mike fell to his knees, sweating and breathing heavily. "I swear to god," he said gasping for air. "If I ever have to fight eight murderous robots at once ever again, I'm joining the army and signing up for the super soldier program."

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you'd have grabbed that mask," Fredbear said, picking up the exhausted night guard and walking back to the office as not to startle him further.

"Do you think I could be a better superhero than Captain America?" asked the worn out human, in a slightly groggy daze.

"I don't know the guy, but I'd bet you could beat him in a fight," Fredbear said.

"Cool," said Mike before passing out.

Fredbear walked him over to one of the birthday rooms and set the man down on the table, brushing away the party hats and paper plates. The guy deserved his rest, he had just had a big fight. Fredbear walked back over to his master, who was currently smiling like a goofball. "That. Was. Awesome!" the Marionette exclaimed. "He was like 'pow' and you were like 'grrrr' and they were like 'waaaaugh' and it was totally amazing! You were so cool! You're almost never this cool normally! I think this guy's a good influence on you." Fredbear just smiled. He knew arguing with his master would just sour the moment.

"So when do you leave?" asked the puppet. "When Mike wakes up, since neither of us know how to drive a car," the bear replied. "Oh. That's...uh...that's dissapointing." "Life can't always be granting children revenge and beating up robots." "That's boring though..." "We can chase Balloon Boy around." "I would like that."

Mike woke up to find a pink make up wearing fox head staring at him. "Uh...I hate to quote Balloon Kid, but, uh... hi?" said the guard. The Mangle's eyes widened and then it started to swiftly crawl away, apparently frightened of the defeater of it's allies. "Aren't you a skittish one. Don't worry I'm done beating up metal freaks." The tangled mess of parts started creeping back toward him. "You almost got him!" shouted the Marionette. The Mangle, terrified of everything apparently, flailed into the nearby vent. Mike saw BB sprinting down the hall on all fours as Fredbear chased after him while giving the Puppet a piggyback ride.

"Hey guys," said Mike. "You're awake!" cried the Marionette. "Welcome back to the land of the waking, fighter." said Fredbear, setting the puppet down on a bench.

"I guess it's time to go! I mean I liked chasing Balloon Boy around, but his distressed noises got a little boring to listen to after the thirteenth time." said the Marionette.

"Nice. Let's go."

As the trio went down the hall and to the party room, they saw Old Freddy standing among his fallen friends. He looked at them mournfully. He searched around and found a piece of metal underneath a table. He walked over to Old Foxy and started to fix the chunk to his exposed ribcage. "Master," said Fredbear. "There is something I wish to ask of you." "Fire away!" said the Marionette. "I wish to stay here."

"What?"

"Any time one of the animatronics here got broken, either from infighting or from age, Freddy here would patch them up with the spare parts they had available. In recent months, there haven't been enough for everyone, so the older ones kept themselves broken while putting the effort on the newer ones. The metal pile has been nearly exhausted. So... I want to go to the other locations to get metal for these guys. They might have bad programming, but they're good people."

"...Alright." said the Marionette. "But you have to make me a promise. You have to promise to get their programming fixed to make them less... what was the word you used?"

"Homocidal." said Mike.

"Yeah, that. I want them to have a place in this world again."

"It's a done deal, master." said Fredbear. "I'll see you when we're done with the murderer!" cried the Marionette as the two left. "Keep him safe, fighter." said Fredbear. "Aye aye, captain."

"So is he a ghost? Because I don't think normal animatronics can teleport." asked Mike as the duo left the building. "Yes and no," replied Marionette. "I'll explain later, but holy cow, the sky is so beautiful!" "Oh yeah, it's been a while since you've seen the sky hasn't it?" "I took a lot of things for granted when I was alive. Eating, sleeping, even fear. Now that I'm dead, I long to have all these things back. Strange, huh?" "A talking puppet is strange. Wanting something back isn't." "I guess so."

They approached the car and the Puppet was plopped into the front seat. As Mike got into the driver's seat, the Puppet checked the backseat. There in the back was a deactivated Old Chica. "Uh, Mike. Chica's in the back seat." Mike looked back and said exasperatedly "You know what? Screw it. We're bringing her along." "Huh. I like the way you think."

They got back to Mike's house and they left Chica in the car because dealing with an angry chicken robot is something that should only be done at a Freddy Fazbear's location. Mike checked the clock and saw it was 3:43 in the morning. He said "Hey we have a few hours to kill before I hit the hay. Wanna watch Predator?"

Mike could've sworn he saw sparkles in the puppet's eyes.

 **A/N**

 **For a first story, this is getting a lot more attention than I thought it would. Maybe it's just the franchise's popularity, but I'd like to think it's from the quality of the fic. The franchise is something I've been interested in for about two years and this is the first story about it I'm releasing to the public. Reviews are wanted and accepted! Thanks!**

 **Next time on CMaGS: A visit to the sister location.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sister

The next night, Mike, the Marionette, and a still deactivated Withered Chica drove over to the Circus Baby's Pizza World. Mike had brought his radio for the Marionette to use, since he was a little out of touch with modern culture, but also so he could potentially contact Kyra and Springtrap during the mission. The Marionette constantly checked back to see if Chica was damaged during the ride, and Mike had to constantly reassure the ghostly child that the bird was going to be fine and that no damage would come during the ride.

The group eventually reached the place, which resembled a warehouse more than a pizzeria. According to the newspaper articles, the place had just recently closed because of 'leaks', but knowing FazCorp, they're's more to the story. A sign had the logo on it, but it was overlapped with a great big 'closed' mark. The place was pretty depressing.

Getting there was the easy part, getting in would be less easy, making sure the chicken didn't try to murder Mike when she woke up would be the hard part. He had tried prying into the coding of the animatronic, but nothing was compatible with the dated technology. The Marionette had told him he could convince Chica not to go into murder mode, but the guard had his doubts. The two opened the backseat door and looked at each other.

"You sure you can do it?" Mike asked.

"I believed in you when you were fighting off those eight animatronics," Marionette said. "If you believe in me, then maybe I can do this."

"Fine." Mike took a deep breath as he tried his hardest to remove every doubt in his mind that the Marionette could make Chica not murderous. "I believe in you, kid."

Marionette focused himself and tapped the bird animatronic on the head. The eyes lit up. Everything took a moment to recalibrate it to the damaged body it had been using for a while. The robotic chicken scanned it's unfamiliar surroundings. Databanks were analysed. Outside. The first time she had gone there. A new object. Car. Attempt to enter: Success. Deactivation. Reawakening. A familiar face. Marionette. Analysing words spoken "Hi. You must be confused." Statement correct. Confusion of surroundings. Second facial recognition. Face unknown. Suspected intruder. Analysing words spoken. "He's not an intruder." What to trust? Programming = Trustworthy. Marionette = Trustworthy. Conflicting statements. New surroundings.

New choices. Register unknown character as trustworthy. Not intruder. Not in pizzeria. Analysing words spoken. "Can you help us catch an intruder who did a very bad thing?" Confirm. Exclaim confirmation to trustworthy units. "Raaagh."

"We got her on our side!" exclaimed the Marionette.

"I'm surprised how many animatronics have stopped trying to murder us just because we talked to them." said an impressed Mike. "C'mon let's go find a killer."

The group walked into the location. The room was rather bland and the only thing of note was the elevator and the opposite end of the door. They descended in the creaky elevator and steeled themselves for the horrors that lay down below. The elevator stopped to a halt, and a glowing red button presented itself.

"Aren't the red ones bad?" asked the Marionette hesitantly.

"Are you suggesting that this corporation would be stupid enough to put a self destruct button in an elevator?" said Mike "Because... that would actually be pretty accurate. Nonetheless, I don't exactly want to press a thousand buttons to find the 'open' one, so let's just press this one."

The doors flung open as Mike pushed the button. They revealed a vent just big enough for the crew to crawl through. "I get the feeling FazCorp really likes its vents. That or this place was made so that it was hard to break into." "I'm not sure Chica can fit in these vents..." "If she could fit in the other ones, she can fit in these ones. Come on, we've got no time to waste." The three crawled through the vent. Marionette went first, as he was the smallest, then Mike, then Chica. While they scooted through the rather ominous vents, a voice said "Motion triggered: Entryway vent." "Oh shit," whispered Mike. "Someday you're going to tell me what those words mean," said a slightly annoyed Marionette.

When they reached the end of the vent, they found a sickly green room filled with strange merchandise. Small toys, talking heads, a clock with a face, and any other sort of object they could jam into the room. "Well this is just tasteless," said Marionette. "I don't think that taste was in mind when they made this place." responded Mike. Chica made a sort of cawing sound and gestured towards the switches that were available. "Nice eyes, Chica." said Mike. "This sun shaped one seems like a light button." "Oh! I'll press it!"

The light revealed a corpse being hung from a noose. Mike looked horrified, while the two animatronics stared in confusion. "Why's that guy being hung by a rope, Mike?" "Uh, usually people are hung from a rope by the neck when either they wanted to kill themself or..." Mike hesitated. "...or if someone wanted them dead." "Oh. So he's-" "Yes." "Do you think that's-" "No." "Hmm..."

Chica analysed the room. Light switch: confirmed. Vent: Open. Possible lead: High Probability. Chica made a noise and tapped her foot towards the right vent. "Huh? Oh hey, Chica found another vent." "It looks dark out there. You got your flashlight with you?" "Just as long as there isn't another Balloon Boy, I'll be fine." The trio restarted their crawl. The voice once again notified anyone else of their location. "Motion triggered: Ballora Gallery." "Never heard of a Ballora before." "I've only ever been to the diner and the other place. A Ballora's news to me as well." "Raugh." grunted Chica. "Right. Murderer."

When they exited, they heard slithering. Mike turned on the flashlight. Strange thick mechanical wires littered the floor. Even worse some of them had _eyes._ They all stared at the source of the light. And formed a strange sort of being was beginning to form from it. The gang heard a noise and Mike pointed the flashlight and the wires were what choked those people to death. "Oh crap. Whoever this is, it's dangerous." A strange mask slowly climbed its way up to the head of the creature. "You aren't supposed to be here." it said in a surprisingly soft and light voice. The Marionette's eyes widened in the dark of the room. "Sister?"

"What." the creature and Mike said simultaneously. "I'm sorry, I just. You sound like my sister. Have you seen her? Her name is Ashley Afton. I haven't seen her since I died." "...I'm sorry." said the large creature. "One of us have seen her... but... I don't think you'll like the news." "I... No, it's fine. If she's dead, then she'll just possess an anima... Is she in you?" "No. Well, not spiritually." "...What?" "For some reason... when one of my predecessors encountered the girl, she gave her ice cream and... her stomach opened and... I'm sorry for your loss. We wouldn't have done it we had a choice." "Oh...oh Ashley...the last time I saw her... she was an toddler... I just." The Marionette broke down crying. His two comrades both looked at him in somberness.

"...I'm sorry. Most of my encounters with deadly animatronics don't start with someone breaking down crying."

"We could say the same."

"Man, you are surprisingly civil for someone who's probably going to kill us."

"You are very calm for someone who's going to die."

"Do you really have to kill us?"

"I'm sorry. I'm already pushing my plan to it's limits by speaking to you. No one can know about what I'm doing. No one can know about me."

"Trust me, I'm a very good secret keeper."

"I don't doubt that. I doubt your comrades."

"Well, Chica here can't talk other than odd noises and I think this fellow would just break down crying again if he ever talks about you. We can't even let them out in public so you're secret's safe with us."

"...Fine. I will let you live. But you must all leave immediately."

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We're on the hunt for a dangerous murderer. From what we know, he's british, a known eleven time child killer and an expert in animatronic building and AI creation. He could've made you for all I know."

"...Him. This can't...it's not...I...I suppose this will make me feel less guilty when I scoop him."

"Scoop?."

"I despise my creator. Now that I know that my pawn is him... I have to kill him now. But why would he listen to my orders if he..."

"He's a broken man. He lost a son and a daughter after all."

"Huh?" said the Marionette, the first word he's said that hasn't been incomprehensible bawling. "You mean he, and her, and I... oh my god."

"What sort of revelation did you have there?"

"The murderer's name is William Afton. My father. And your's too, if... if she's still in there."

The large wire monster began humming. "He is coming. You all must leave. **Now.** "

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." said Mike. He began sprinting around the room, flashlight in hand.

" _No._ " said the monster and it disassembled, wires shuffling everywhere.

"Aw nuts." said the Marionette. "Chica, go make sure he doesn't die. Eliminate threats, y'know?" The chicken squacked and thumped off in Mike's direction.

"I've got a murderer to find."

Mike scurried across the room, avoiding wires whenever he could, and stomping hard on the ones he couldn't dodge. He heard shuffling and ran in that direction. In a hurry, he tripped and one of the creature's many wires curled around his neck. "Agh! Hghh... Chica step... on the wire..." Mike gasped as he was being choked to death. Chica looked around and spotted a wire with an eye on it, and promptly stepped on it. The whole room was filled with a deathly scream. The whole "body" had reacted to the pain and Mike was released from the grasp "What?" said an unknown voice. Mike ran towards the source. "Mr. Afton. I wish I could say it was good to meet you." said Mike as he grabbed the man and started running.

"How do you know my name?"

"Does it _really_ matter how I know? I'm trying to save you from being murdered by an insane animatronic."

"You think I don't know that?" Mr. Afton stated harshly. "The CBPW models had unstable AI from the beginning. I could only assume the plan involved me being murdered in some way. Trust me. I have nothing left to live for."

"Ouch. You know there are much easier ways to kill yourself than murderous animatronic."

"Yes, but I am too much of a coward to do the deed myself. Can you believe that?" Afton laughed, somberly.

The conversation was interrupted by a terrifying screech screaming "Where is he!? I need him!" from nearly every direction in the room.

"Go suck a nad!" yelled Mike. "You certainly don't seem to be resisting much for someone who wants to die."

"Life is meaningless. I'll die sooner or later." replied Afton.

"That's sad. I almost want to let go. I promise I'll get someone to end you, but right now we need to _leave_."

"Didja find him?" yelled the Marionette. "Yeah we got him! Let's blow this popsicle stand!" "I certainly hope that's a metaphor for leaving because I've been tying up wires for a while and I don't know how much longer the knots'll last!" "I guess that's why that guy hasn't managed to catch us yet despite our constant blabbering. C'mon Mr. Afton."

"If you want to go through the vent, don't. They'll just drag us out. There is however, a safe room we can enter, but..."

"But what?"

"We'll have to lock ourselves in a room for the rest of the night with limited power to keep the creature out."

"You're kidding."

"Unfortunately no. If you don't think you can do that, then I suggest you let me go and make a run for it."

"It's not that, it's that I've been doing that _exact thing for a whole goddamn month_." Mike sighed, knowing it was the only way they were all getting out alive. "Puppet! Chica! Get over here! Mr. Afton, can you lead the way?"

"I don't understand why you insist on calling me 'Mr. Afton', but fine. I'll do it."

"Great now let's run for our lives because the flashlight's almost out of battery and that crazy thing is almost untangled."

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" the monster yelled.

" _Faster, please._ " said Mike. Afton led them to a door and opened it, slamming it shut and running down a hall. They followed him to a suspiciously familliar room and Afton shut the blast door when the three rescuers had entered. "Well then gentlemen and lady," said Afton. "Are you ready for the long haul?"

 **A/N**

 **So that was the first part of the Sister Location segment of our story. I'm honestly not the proudest of it since I haven't really nailed Ennard's character just yet. I** _ **may**_ **have given a crappy excuse to give Mr. Afton aka Purple Guy more screentime, but I wanted to introduce the character this chapter. I also had to rewatch Markiplier's Sister Location videos to remember how Night 5 goes so that's why the descriptions might be a bit iffy this time around. But I hope it's enjoyable. Reviews are welcomed and accepted! Thanks!**

 **Next time on CMaGS: Sitting in a room for 6 hours. I'll try to make it interesting. See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cabin Fever

"Would you believe me if I said I had expected this to happen?" asked Mike. The group were anticipating the monster's coming by leaving both of the doors open. The place was fairly sparse, allowing the four to all be inside at the same time. There was a Fredbear plushie, which Marionette had almost immediately grabbed and held closely. Mike was annoyed by the presence of a fan, which had rudefully stolen power from him across the weeks he had spent at Freddy's. Afton and Chica were more focused on keeping the wiry creature away.

"No," said Afton. "It pays to be prepared."

"Ha. Amen to that."

"So how were you anticipating this?"

"Well," said Mike, pulling out a generator. "Back at the other place, power drained no matter what, but I thought if I gave the thing a little juice, I could just keep both the doors close and wait the night out playing Solitare or something. Decided to test it here."

"Other place?"

"Oh, right. Micheal Schmidt, at your service. I work the night shift at the only location that's still up and running."

"Heh. Had a son named Micheal. Good mechanic. I'm William Afton. Made the blasted things."

"It has come into our knowledge that you are a child murderer, Mr. Afton."

"...Oh. You know about that."

"Don't worry we aren't turning you in to the police."

"How does that reassure me?"

"I dunno. Just thought you didn't want to go to jail."

"Living is a jail for me."

"Could you stop being so damn depressing for a second!?"

"I'm only telling you the truth, Schmidt."

"Let me get back to rigging this generator, alright?"

"Fine."

Mike worked with the outlet and fiddled with the various wires. "Hey, you're better with technology aren't you?" he said to Afton. "Let's trade jobs."

Afton silently went to work on the generator. Mike peered around the corner. He saw a silhouette in the dark. "Door!" he shouted as the figure dashed forward. A vey reminiscent slam on the ground, gave the signal that the entryway was blocked to the abomination. "You cannot hide in there forever." it said as it skulked away.

"Done." said Afton. "It should supply enough power to keep all the ways in closed for at least 8 hours."

"Nice!" said Mike. "I think we just completely foiled that thing's plot." He closed the three ways in and everyone sat in a circle.

"Well now we have six hours to waste until the other workers come. What do you suggest we do?"

"I dunno. Chat?"

 **12 A.M.**

"So should we do introductions or something?"

"That seems meaningless at this point."

"I mean, I guess?"

"You don't know my name." said the Marionette, who was previously absorbed in holding the plush he had found on the counter.

"I made you, Marionette. Then again, you were always kind of just 'the Puppet'."

"I thought that Marionette sounded cooler than 'puppet'."

"I don't care."

"Hey, Marionette." said Mike. "Show Baron von Buzzkill over there what you look like under the mask."

The Marionette complied and it's white pupils disappeared as a transparent phantom arose from the body. The permanent tear marks from the puppet body had been a side effect of the possession, as they faded away when the body went limp. Afton's jaw dropped as he gazed upon the young ghost of his son. He reached his hand out and attempted to hold the boy again after all the years, but his arms passed through the phantom's faint body. Tears began to be shed from both parties. Mike and Chica glanced at each other and decided not to say anything.

"How is _every_ door closed!?" shouted a moment killing animatronic, after discovering that all entrances were unavailable. "Shut up! They're having a father-son reunion!" yelled Mike. "Look how much I care." replied the beast. The specter of Christopher Afton got an idea, and passed through the door to see the large monster. "Hello." said Chris. "Okay, logic can just fly out the window at this point." said the amalgamation of animatronics. It sighed and slumped against the blast door. "I'll talk. Everything will be for naught in a few hours, so I'll just hang out with you guys."

"So why do you make these guys so murderous, Afton?" asked Mike

"The first few times were complete accidents, but the ones here were designed to murder children. It... didn't work out."

"There is something I want to say, but your stupid programming won't let me." said the defeated creature.

"You're a dick." said Mike, directly facing Afton.

"Yeah that's pretty much what I wanted to say."

"How come everyone except me knows what these words mean!?" yelled Chris.

"Mike. If you tell him, I am opening this door and throwing you straight into that abomination."

"Yessir."

 **1 A.M.**

Mike was tuning his radio until it hit the right frequency. "Hello? Hello? Anyone there?" called the security guard. "That's not how radios work," said Afton. "Shut up kid killer, let me work my magic."

"Hi!" said Kyra "What's up?" "Hey we found the guy." said Mike. "Oh! Spring'll be delighted to hear this. Spring! Hey get over here." "What? I have a tank full of gasoline that I need to spill all over this building!" said the familliar voice of Springtrap. "They found him! They got Afton!"

"Hey father," said Springtrap. "It's me, Micheal."

"It's been a while, Micheal."

"Let me start this off with a statement. Future you is a dick."

"Spring, present Afton is a dick." said Mike.

"No, but like, he became more of a dick after that night."

"Son, you're speaking like you're from the future. We both know that's impossible. Are you with a woman? You know I said not until you're an adult."

"Dad!" yelled Spring. Kyra was laughing like crazy. "You probably won't believe this, but you are correct about my current time space placement. Kyra, that's the girl I'm _not_ having sexual relations with, and I are in the year 2023."

"Impossible." said Afton, stubbornly.

"Mr. Afton, could you suspend your disbelief for a god damn second?" said Mike

"Okay!" shouted Chris. "Why do people keep saying words like 'dick' and 'shit' and stuff!? Why does everyone know what these words mean!? Is it a secret code? Is it actual diction? What!?"

"Hey, Chris." said Springtrap.

"Bro, are you going to answer my question?"

"Sorry, your innocence is too precious for you to lose."

"Brother, I have revived murdered children and masterminded the death of several night guards! Why do these words confound me!?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"But I've been ten for the past six years!" cried the child.

"I'd love to chat, but Kyra and I are burning down a building , so we really have to go. Have fun making a new timeline! Tell Ennard we say hello!" With that, the radio went back to emmiting static. Everyone sat in silence for a moment

"So," said the wire monster. "You're a chicken. How's that working out for you?"

 **2 A.M.**

"So why can't she talk?" asked Mike, pointing at Chica. "And why do those other guys just grunt and you can talk normally?"

"There's a little voice box in this puppet that lets a person speak through it." explained Chris "The other guys don't have that. I don't know what Ennard's deal is though."

"The whole Circus Baby crew were equipped with full vocal capabilities." said Afton. "Makes them more interesting than those outdated models who use prerecorded vocals."

"Hey! Some of my best friends are outdated models!"

"On that note, why did you bring the first Chica model with you?"

"She snuck into my car and dealing with large angry animatronics is something that can only be done in a Freddy Fazbear's place. Also we needed the muscle." Chica did the closest thing she could to a flexing motion.

"Amen to that."

"Hey Afton," said Ennard, which was what the group accepted as their combined form's name. "Why didn't we have a Chica?"

"Didn't really fit the theme."

"If we're asking questions about why some animatronics do or don't exist, _why did you make the Balloon Boy?_ " asked Mike.

"Executive decisions. Higher ups decided they needed a kid appeal character. Same reason why Foxy got turned into Funtime Foxy."

"Well he's a shithead."

"I know. His programming is to be incredibly aggravating to everyone he meets. I did that to spite the higher ups."

"Well you ended up spiting humanity because that thing is the worst animatronic I've ever seen."

"Looks like it did its job." said Afton.

 **3 A.M.**

"You know a corpse kind of, y'know, decays." said Mike

"In hindsight, this might not've been the most thought out plan." said Ennard.

"Using a corpse as a skinsuit is oddly not the worst plan I've ever heard of."

"In my opinion, bodies are kind of gross," said Chris. "They just sit there, limply. It's creepy."

"I don't see the problem." said Ennard

"I spent half a life murdering children. I'm used to it." said Afton.

"Bawk." said Chica

"Well I suppose majority rules. Dead bodies are not really that gross."

"Well you guys are biased. You all have killed, and I know half of you don't have actual senses."

"Chris, I thought you only saw bodies in death." said Afton.

"Well there was that one time I saw you stuffing a person into a Fredbear animatronic." said Chris.

"What!?" shouted Mike.

"Please, Scmidt. It was a spring lock animatronic."

"What is that?"

"It was an idea for a new form of animatronic. They could be used as both animatronic and costume and the way they change was with these springlocks."

"Oh, I think we have one of those here." said Ennard

"I remember. Funtime Foxy had me shoved in there. It brought back memories, but I missed an episode of the Immortal and the Restless, so I would've preferred that you brought me home."

"Part of the plan. Wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary."

"You liked seeing me struggle in there. Having those little ballerina animatronics crawl inside to tamper with it."

"We don't- hmm... okay... Ballora said that she wanted to try to halt the plan with those Minireenas. She was just scared."

"Or maybe she knew it's a bad idea to try and hide in a corpse." said Mike.

"We're just going to ignore you."

"Hey what's this?" Mike said as he spotted a die on the ground. It had a lot more sides than a normal one. "I just got an idea."

 **4 A.M.**

"The minister walks up to you and says 'Thank you for dealing with that mob for me. I will ensure you are paid handsomely.'" said Mike.

"I shoot the minister in the face." said Ennard.

"What!?" yelled Mike. "I rolled a twenty, did I hit him?" "Uh... roll two d10s of damage."

The rest of the group start laughing. Mike groaned as he realized that the game was going to soon roll off the rails. The man had made up a campaign about a bunch of mercenaries getting hired by a mogul to get rid of a mafia group. Afton was playing a True Neutral Sniper, Chris was playing a Chaotic Neutral Musician and Ennard was playing a Chaotic Evil Assassin. Chica was watching intently, as she did not have arms.

"I got another twenty. What happens?" Mike sighed and said "You aim a pistol up to the minister's head and fire. His brains fly out everywhere as blood splashes onto the floor. He falls to the ground as everyone stares at you with their jaws dropped."

"I say 'Screw it' and shoot one of the guards in the face." said Afton. "Thirteen."

"Uh, that's actually just enough." said the acting narrator. "Roll three d6."

"I don't understand this game, but I think I'm liking the direction it's taking." said Afton. "Huh." "What." "I got eighteen." "How come when you go for the objective, you miss like crazy, but when it's to kill the people who hired you, you're scoring perfect rolls!?"

"I believe the correct term is that Lady Luck beith a cruel bitch." replied Afton. "You point your gun at the first person you see and blast him. He falls dead on the floor. Everyone else starts running and the remaining guards aim their guns at you."

"I pull out the cash he paid us and say 'We'll pay you not to shoot us!' " said Chris. "The guards lower their guns and say 'Uh, you won't tell anyone will you?'." "I make the lips sealed motion with my hand." "They say 'Thanks' and run off with the money." "That minister guy really should've thought of not to just hire mercenaries."

"I take the bomb that we were going to use on the mafia warehouse and strap it to the building." said Ennard. "I then jump out of the building and set it off."

"What!?" yelled Mike. Christopher's eyes widened while Afton just sat there, staring at the other side of the door where Ennard was. Mike sighed and said "The bomb goes off and kills everyone on the upper floors of the building, including your fellow mercenaries. You are falling. You want to try and not die?"

"Nah."

"You fall to the ground with a splat and die. Good job. You killed everyone."

"It seemed like the kind of thing a person labeled 'Chaotic Evil' would do."

"Well, at the very least, did everyone enjoy the game?"

"Yeah that was fun! Maybe next time we could do space? Oh, no wait, how about dragons! Dragons are really cool." said Chris

"It was okay. I enjoyed negotiating with the Mafia boss to pretend to be wiped out for a month." said Afton.

"I haven't really played many games like this, but it wasn't the worst. Maybe it's just because I'm a computer, but I don't know why humans would want to do so much math to play a game." said Ennard.

"Well it's one of my favorites so we could play more later." said Mike.

"Well now what?" said Chris.

"I guess we just talk more."

 **5 A.M.**

"My internal clock just told me it's 5 in the morning. It'll be less than an hour before the others get here and decomission me." Ennard sighed. "I had a lot running on this plan. I suppose this is the end of the line for us."

"Whoa, hold on a moment," said Mike. "Don't call it quits yet. Why don't we bust you out of here?"

"What?"

"I'll let you crash at my place for a while, at least until you can find a way to make people not destroy you the moment they see you."

"How do I know this isn't a trick."

"Because if I was tricking you, the moment you found out, you would choke me to death. Afton. You and me. My workplace. Midnight. We'll get you your sweet death. Anything you want to do, do it before then."

"Alright."

"Let's blow popsicle stands!" said the recently repossessed Marionette. Everyone stared at him. "Is that not the proper way to say that?"

"Doesn't matter, let's go."

The quartet exited the safe room and crawled through the vent to get out of the Ballora Gallery. They entered the elevator and exited the building. Afton drove back home to catch the next episode of The Immortal and the Restless. Mike dropped Chica and Marionette off at the old Fredddy Fazbear's. Golden was at the door and waved at the night guard and his new temporary roommate. Mike waved back as Ennard slinked into shotgun.

Mike drove back to his house with his radio and Ennard. He opened the door and let the party hat wearing animatronic inside. It was a humble home, but it was a good one.

"Okay, I know you don't need to sleep so there's an outlet right there if you need to recharge and the VCR has Predator in it if you get bored. If you want a plan for tomorrow, you can practice your human impressions in the bathroom. Right now I need to sleep. See you in the afternoon."

"Good night."

"G'night."

Ennard crawled into the chair that was situated in front of the television. They plugged one of their wires into an outlet and grabbed the remote and browsed the channels.

"Hmm... 'The Immortal and the Restless'? Seems interesting."

 **A/N**

 **This one took a little longer than usual, but I'm pretty happy with it. I just hope that everyone's familliar enough with tabletop rpg terms to understand what's going on at 4 AM. This was more a characterization chapter than an action one, but I think the dialog was nice. Action scenes are less interesting to do, anyway. Reviews are seen and wanted! And since I haven't mentioned it, Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon, otherwise Balloon Boy probably wouldn't exist. Thanks for reading!**

 **Next time:** _ **Exotic Butters**_


	6. Chapter 6: Karma

Mike woke up on his cruddy bed. Minimum wage was _not_ cutting it. He checked his clock. 3 P.M. Up a little earlier than usual, but that's fine. He go up, the bed creaking the whole time. He could hear the television. "Oh yeah," said the groggy night watchman. "I have a roommate now." He opened the door and saw Ennard sitting, entranced by the television.

"Hey roomie."

"Oh," said Ennard in their usual soft voice. "Good afternoon. I trust you slept well."

"Yeah, you didn't help much with that."

"Apologies."

Mike walked up to the television and saw two poorly animated characters having an argument about an infant. "That's not Predator."

"I don't care much for predators. Carnivorous or otherwise."

"What's this shit?"

"Oh, this! It's called ' _The Immortal and the Restless_ '. It's from an independent studio with a low budget who managed to strike gold by doing something new with the genre they chose! They've been making episodes since late 1991, but the show already has a hundred episodes! Isn't that interesting?"

"Looks like shit."

"The story is very intriguing."

"You're sure effort went into this?"

"It has a very active fanbase."

"Whatever. I'm going to order a pizza."

"You don't want to go to a location?"

"I know what you're implying and the answer is no."

"Darn."

Mike called his favorite pizza delivery service and grabbed a drink of water. He then remembered that he had planned to go on a date with a girl this afternoon. It was planned before the Fazbear shenanigans happened. "Aw crap," the man said.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ennard, gaze still focused on the television.

"I have to go."

"Bye."

"No you don't get it, a person is coming with pizza soon, but I can't be there to pick it up. I hope you worked on those human impressions we talked about."

"I have literally done nothing but watch this television for nine hours."

"Of course. Look, I'm going to leave twenty dollars on this counter. When the guy comes, just slide the money under the door and tell him to leave the pizza on the steps. Got it?"

"Alright." said Ennard, paying more attention to the television than Mike.

"See you at 6."

 _20 minutes later_

Ennard heard a door knocking.

"Mike, pizza's here!"

No response. Ennard then remembered he was out on a 'date'. Why would anyone want to go out for a fruit? Humans sure are weird. They slinked over to the door and heard a voice calling from the other side.

"Hello? We got a medium pepperoni pizza for a 'Mike Schmidt'. Are you there?"

"No, he's on a 'date'. I can pick up the pizza, though."

"Alright, just come out and sign this and pay and I'll hand it over."

"Sign?" Ennard began to panic a little and said "Are you sure we can't just give you the money?"

"Why are you like a criminal or something?"

"No, I just... Can you pass it under the door maybe?"

"This feels really suspicious."

"It feels a lot more suspicious than it actually is just give me the paper."

The deliveryman conceded and passed the receit under the door. Ennard picked it up and grabbed one of the various pens that lay scattered about the home. They then encountered a new problem.

"Would it be a problem if I don't know how to write?"

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Is there anyone else in the house?"

"No."

He sighed and said "Can you pass the receit back under the door?."

Ennard did as told. Unfortunately, the guy caught a glimpse of one of it's many wires.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"What do you mean? I have normal hands." Ennard lied.

"No, you can't fool me. I saw a metal tentacle thing. What was that?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"You are not helping the suspiciousness, but fine, I promise."

Ennard opened the door and looked at the guard. He was lanky and he used glasses and his tangled red hair was kep under a red 'Pizza Land' hat. He seemed jittery, although that might've been because he was looking at Ennard, who they admitted was not the best looking character. It was a form for stealth, not showing off.

"A-a-a-a-an animatronic!?"

"Yes. Can I have the pizza?"

"Y-y-yes? Just p-please don't k-kill me."

"Hah. Memories. But yeah I'll grab the money."

Ennard's wire extended towards the counter and it wrapped around a twenty dollar bill. It then placed the money in the man's hand and took the pizza. They then had a question.

"How did you know I was an animatronic?"

"U-uh, I-I-I was a, uh, guard, at one of the locations. W-worst decision of my life."

"Which one?"

"It's c-closed now, thank the lord, but it had a little puppet thing. Were you from there?"

"Nah. I'm from Circus Baby's Pizza World. I have to give it to you, you are doing a very good job at not running away screaming."

"W-well you can, like, s-speak like a person, so, uh, that's maybe helping?"

"Name's Ennard. See you around. Oh, and can you not tell anyone about me? Thanks."

"Uh, sure. I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Fitzgerald. At y-your uh, service. If you excuse me, I have, uh, more deliveries."

"Bye." Ennard shut the door.

 _Two and a half hours later._

"Hey," said Mike, entering the home again. "I'm back."

"I got the pizza. I hope you don't mind the corpse in the bedroom." said Ennard.

"What!?"

"I'm joking. That was a joke."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You startle more easily than I would assume considering your demeanor during our little bout."

"I'm going to eat this pizza."

"The whole thing?"

"Yeah. You can't eat as far as I know. Well, at least not people food."

"I don't think a human is capable of eating that much pizza."

"Watch me."

 _An hour later._

"This... was a mistake." said Mike, on the ground, stomach gurgling from

" 'I'm going to eat this pizza' you said. 'I don't think a human is capable' we said." snarked Ennard.

"Shut... up."

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you when we need to leave."

"That... sounds... zzzzzzzzzz" said Mike, who had just passed out.

 _Another timeskip later._

Mike awoke with the cold metal sting of a wire on his face. He smacked it off and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You have to go now," said Ennard, peeking up from the side of his bed. Apparently, the animatronic had the politeness to move his unconscious body from the floor to his bed.

"Alright, I'll get going."

"I'm going to make some ideas for the mafia game we were playing."

"How come?"

"Television's not airing Immortal and the Restless 'til tomorrow."

"Well see you soon. I have work."

Mike got in his car and drove to his work place. He pulled the keys to the place out of his pocket and opened the doors, and walked inside. It was an eerie place, but that had long since faded after the second week. Everyone was in position. He knew at any moment one of them was going to glance at him and midnight will have started. He just hoped that Afton got here before then.

The security guard heard a rumbling coming from outside the building. Mike checked outside to find an old purple car in the parking lot. Stepping out of the aged vehicle was Mr. Afton who had come at the exact right time. He was dressed in a violet suit and was wearing a hat from an older Freddy Fazbear location. He had good posture, but his shoulders were relaxed and his eyes were like knives to the soul.

"Well aren't you covered in purple."

"Everyone has a favorite color, Schmidt. I'm going to die in mine."

"Figured you would've preferred red considering your profession but what do I know. I'm just a security guard. You have anything for me and the other robots you made before you kick the bucket?"

"Actually, yes. Here." Afton pulled a case out of his suit and passed it to Mike. On it was a vampire and woman gazing at eachother with the words 'The Immortal and the Restless: Seasons 1 and 2' at the top of the image.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"You're familliar with the series?"

"Just found out about it today, because Ennard was hooked on the show. I don't think I'm going to be getting the TV back for aa while."

"It appears we have similar taste in shows then. Now I do have a gift for my son." said Afton, who handed the guard a small stuffed bear. It was golden, and it was showing age. Its eyes were pitch black with white pupils, like a certain someone he knew.

"I'll give it to him." said Mike, smiling fondly at the doll.

"Thank you," said Afton faintly smiling. "Lastly, have this basket of exotic butters."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm not going to have a use for them, being dead and all."

"That's just kind of a weird thing to give someone."

"It's a weird thing to receive. Now where am I supposed to die?" the older man said impatiently.

"Come in, Mr. Afton." said Mike, holding the door open.

Afton walked inside and looked around the building with a sense of nostalgia. Mike clapped and, unbeknownst to the murderer, Fredbear had teleported behind him and shut off the lights. He faded out as soon as Afton turned to see Mike. The trio of animatronics snapped up, eyes glowing, gazing at the guest and the familiar face.

"Good news guys!" Mike shouted cheerfully. "I got him!" The animatronics all stared at their murderer and began approaching slowly. Afton simply looked at Mike and decided to let it happen. Foxy held the man up by his arms and Golden faded into the world of reality again, right in front of the man. The purple dressed man simply looked at his soon to be murderer and said "Thank you." The golden bear screamed an awful noise that probably belonged more in a Cthulu story than in a karmic retribution. Chica then clocked the guy in the head, knocking him out, and dragged him into the maintenence room.

"You guys are kind of anticlimactic, you know that?" said the sole human capable of speaking.

"Their first idea was to have me chomp his head off, which is a memory I don't want to relive, so they settled for me shouting in his face." replied Golden Freddy.

"Now then, I have something to do."

Mike walked into his office and looked around the place one last time. He then pulled a sticky note from out of his baggy pants and took a pen from a cup and wrote "I quit." on it. He signed his name and stuck it on the left door button. He pressed the nose on the Freddy poster and smiled. He walked out the door and went down the hall.

To Mike's surprise, all of the animatronics were back in their usual spots, except Golden, who never really had a defined spot in the first place. To even greater surprise, a quartet of monochrome ghosts were hovering in front of him. They grinned at him and the closest one said "Thank you! We are free now! We can finally go!"

The ghost of a small girl said "It's been too long since we were first allowed into death!"

A scrawny specter said "At least it's happening..."

The tallest one looked directly at Mike and said "I forgive ya fer the breathmint comment."

"I'm sorry I made it."

"Alright guys," said the one in front. "You've done us a great fortune, Mr. Schmidt. If you need a divine favor, you know who to call."

"Ghostbusters?" snarked the alive adult.

"You know what? Sure, if you need us, just say those words three times in a row. Peace!" The four young souls faded out of existence and finally have their rest. "You aren't going with them?"

"No, my job isn't done yet." said Golden.

"You don't have to be cryptic about it. We could help. So what do you need to get up with the big man?"

Before the former mascot could respond, a loud noise came from the outside of the location. The two ran outside and saw a vehicle like they had never seen before. It was sleek and green and fire was on it's trail. It had grinded to a halt and two individuals exited the car. One was a woman with flaming red hair and a pair of neat shades, the other was a rotting green rabbit animatronic with scars all over him. The woman walked up to Mike and lowered her shades, revealing a pair of bright purple eyes.

"Mr. Schmidt. We have need of your assistance." said the human.

"Oh lord." said Mike, exasperatedly.

 **A/N**

 _ **Yaaaaaay, late chapter!**_ **Sorry for falling behind chapter-wise. This is the end of this first 'arc' if you will, so I didn't want it to suck. And yes, that means we aren't done with Mike, Golden, Chris, Ennard, and these two not so mysterious strangers. I will say that some of the delay was just some of my own laziness, but I'm glad I managed to finish it. I wanted to give Purple Guy a good conclusion to his life, same for the classic four. But there are still mysteries. What is Golden's need to stay at the land of the living? Who are these two? (That's not much of a mystery.) More importantly, why do they need Mike? All of these will be answered in the next installment of Child Murder and Ghostly Shenanigans! Or not! Who knows? Reviews and comments are all wanted and read! Thank you! FnaF belongs to Mr. Scott Cawthon, otherwise he would still be in a depressive state! And that would be terrible. No previews this time, mainly because I think the cliffhanger was good enough. See you... whenever the next one comes I guess.**


	7. Chapter 7: Crossing Lines

"Sorry, I just always wanted to say that!" said the woman hastily. The animatronic facepalmed and said "This is important, Kyra. Stop messing around."

"Kyra?" said Mike. "Wait then that means..."

"Micheal Afton. Also known as Springtrap. I'd shake your hand, but I'm afraid I'd crush it."

"I'm sorry what?" said Golden, who had been locked out of the loop.

"Oh, right. Y'know what? I'll drive us over to the old place to get Chris and we can figure out what the hell is going on. You should hang out with Kyra and Spring, they want to get to know you. Meet me at my place at 1."

"Why do we need my brother?" asked Springtrap.

"Because he generally seems to know shit, despite his lack of knowlede of the word. Also, remind me to ask what the hell is wrong with the Afton family sometime."

Golden Freddy got in the car. It was fairly comfortable with the doors having little cupholders. Springtrap and Kyra got inside, with Kyra driving. The worn down animatronic glanced at him and said "You'll probably wanna turn your eye lights off. We don't want to attract too much attention."

"The bright blue flash was pretty attention grabbing."

"That was necessary."

"True story!" yapped Kyra, who was driving the car.

"So what's the deal with you two?"

"We're from the future! There's less sexism, racism, and homophobia, so all around, it's a pretty rad place!" replied the driver.

"Just ignore the impending nuclear war." said the animatronic in shotgun.

"Yeah!"

"So how did you turn out so chipper?"

"Optimism! And an unhealthy dose of radiation that may have made me incapable of rage! Sadness and fear are still intact, though."

"That sounds infuriating" said a concerned Golden.

"It is." grumbled Springtrap.

"Alright, now that you've had your little questionnaire, I have an inquiry! What's your deal?"

"I serve the rotting one's brother. Although over the years it sort of evolved into a pseudo-parent relationship? It's confusing."

"Sounds like it. Also never call me 'the rotting one'."

"Sure, _Mikey_."

" _STOP._ "

"Hey! We're here!" said Kyra, who was holding back a round of laughter. The trio exited the car and they looked upon the old Fazbear building. It was just like before, except there was a little bit less dust on it. Mike was waiting outside for them.

"I hope that me waiting outside for people doesn't become a recurring 'thing'." said Mike.

"Eh, no promises." replied Kyra.

The four of them entered the building to find the Mangle curiously peering from under the tables. Springtrap glared at the cowardly creature and the Mangle jumped and ran for life. Mike looked confusedly at the rabbit, but decided to save it for later. They found the box where the Marionette was hiding and opened it to find a signifigant lack of puppet.

"Where is this kid?" asked Kyra.

"We aren't looking for a kid, we're looking for a floppy puppet thing."

"I don't know what to expect anymore." sighed Springtrap.

"Hold on," said Golden. "I can get him." The bear proceeded to make a strange garbled noise and the stepping could be heard throughout the building. A slim marionette flailed over to his servant to give him a big hug. "Hi Fredbear! Oh Mike is here! Hi Mike!"

"Hey kiddo. Your dad got you something before he kicked the bucket." Mike pulled out the old plushie.

The Marionette saw the doll and his eyes widened. He held the doll in his hands and stared at it. He looked up at Mike and then at Fredbear. He then hugged the doll tightly and said "Not a thing has changed about it."

"Must've known it was important to you, kid."

"I remember that doll," said Springtrap. "He used to drag it around everywhere, and I found it in the oddest places."

"Oh! Hi Spring! I don't know why you have my big brother in you, but I'm glad he's there."

"You're taking this well." said Mike.

"I take most things well, except, um... well I don't want to mention it. Anyways, why are you guys here?"

"Mike here says we need you for something."

"Is it remodelling you? Because you look terrible."

"Nah, we got a problem and he wants all the 'important people' to be there."

"As long as it keeps the plot going."

"Huh?"

"Let's go!"

The five of them began to exit the building, when Mike noticed Balloon Boy staring at him. Then Mike got an idea.

"Hey, Kyra." said Mike. "This guy right here is BB. He's a professional kick receiver. Want to test him?"

Kyra smirked. "Heck yeah I do!" The redhead ran up to the animatronic and gave him a roundhouse kick to the head. The battered robot flew into a wall and gurgled "Hi..." Mike gave Kyra a high five.

The two exited and Golden placed his hand on Kyra's shoulder and said with completely black eyes "I don't appreciate you kicking my friends, even the annoying ones."

"Mike said he was a proffesional at receivin' em. I wanted to test it."

"Fair enough. I have to say that Mr. Schmidt is fairly justified in his distate for the child."

"How come?"

"He nearly got the guy killed."

"Yikes."

"Come on! You guys are slowpokes!" called the Marionette.

"Coming!"

The two time travelers got into their future car, while the three present people got into Mike's. The drive was actually fairly short, considering Mike's former work route. When they got home, Ennard was sitting in a corner, surrounded by paper and holding a pen in one of their tentacles. They looked up from their notes and said "There is a 75% chance nobody died here while you were gone."

"Ha. Good one." said Springtrap.

"I see you have invited people with good taste in humor, while also knowing of my existence. Good on you."

"Alright everyone, sit in a circle and be ready for some long explanations, because it's talking time." said Mike. Everyone did as told.

"Okay, first things first. What the hell's up with you two? How'd you get here and why."

"Well," said Kyra. "We came here with the same reason we are here. First we need to say something. The timeline we come from, is different from the one we're currently in. We caused that with our little message who we'll thank a phantom for."

"Phantom?"

"A little ghost from the past who tried to get me killed. No worries. Anyway, when we sent that message, it apparently caused a flux in space-time. Now some other worldly creature is trying to get into our world. While we were going through timelines, we caught a glimpse of it."

"It was huge. It had glowing red eyes and it was pitch black. And the teeth, man. Don't want to see it again if I can help it." said Springtrap.

"...Nightmare..." murmured the Marionette. His face was full of shock.

"Huh?" said Mike.

"Uh, nothing."

"No, no, no. You said a name. What was that."

"...You know how I'm possessing this puppet?"

"Yeah..?"

"Well before I was a ghost, I was in a hospital bed and my hallucinatory dream may be that reality you guys are talking about."

"What." said Springtrap, flatly.

"It's crazy, right? That thing you just described was the big boss of the group."

"This is really important, actually," said Kyra. "That thing may have been trying to break through for years, now."

"I wouldn't doubt it. He was a savage beast. Drill like fingers, razor sharp teeth and a stomach mouth. All in the form of a pitch black bear with a golden hat and bow tie."

"Jesus kid, you are resilient. The way we got to your timeline is we used a machine to find a point of low resistance between timelines and break through, although now I'm worried that that... _thing_ is in the realm of the living."

"Possibly."

"Well I wouldn't want to have a friendly conversation with it, that's for sure." said Mike.

"I have no clue what any of this means, but I'll roll with it," Ennard shrugged.

"Alright, that's pretty important," said Mike. "Golden, you're up. How do we get you to ascend to the heavens like your other folks."

"I hate to say it Mike, but that's impossible."

"What do you mean?"

Marionette sighed and said "I can explain this. While I was in that horrible void, I made a deal with Nightmare. The exchange was that I would be able to be set free, with a guardian to boot, but I would have to leave a piece of my soul back with him."

Everyone gawked at him, except Golden, who already knew, and Ennard, who didn't care that much.

"Without that piece of soul, I can't have peace, because that chunk is still being tormented by those monstrous creatures. Fredbear and I have been distracted by trying to give the other souls a chance at vengeance, but this may be our first chance to get me out of this mortal realm."

"So, wait a minute. Golden's like this freaky guardian from a different dimension?"

"That's correct."

"That... that explains a lot actually."

"Teleportation isn't a regular feature among animatronics, you know." snarked Golden.

"So you two need us to help you break in to that nightmare dimension and beat the shit out of this Nightmare guy, and on the way, rescue a chunk of my good buddy's soul."

"Pretty much." said Springtrap.

"Question. How do we get there?"

"Trust me," said an unknown figure. A large shadow materialized into the room. His fingers were sharp and drill-like. His grin was wide and spun across his entire face. He was pitch black, yet translucent, and his stomach bore another grin. His accessories, a hat, a bow tie, and couple of buttons were solid gold. He said "The pleasure would be all mine."

The bear used his sharp claws to tear a hole in the fabric of reality. Mike, Kyra and Fredbear were all dragged in. The nightmare grabbed the inside of Springtrap and Marionette and pulled the souls out. His smile got even more maniacal as he saw the face of a familiar guest. He floated into the tear, souls in hand, and laughed in a deep guttural voice.

Ennard sat there staring at the hole that just appeared in the living room. They looked around and said "...Is there anyone else who's going to go rescue them? Because I would rather watch the TV." They looked around and made a noise resembling a sigh.

"I had better not miss an episode saving these guys." Ennard slinked inside of the ominous looking hole, and the rip in reality closed.

 **A/N**

 **And so begins our unlikely heroes' quest into the realm of Nightmare! Our six protagonists are in for a horror fest now that they are dealing with some of the most horrific beings known to animatronic kind! Bears! Rabbits! Chickens! Oh my! Hope you guys enjoyed the revelations about Chris and Fredbear, but the Fazgang are going to be occupied by these nuts for a while. Remember, reviews are read and wanted! Especially now that a new arc is starting and I want to hear your guys' reactions to the premise! Scott Cawthon owns FnaF, or else Nightmare would me more than just a palette swap of N. Fredbear. See you soon!**

 **Next time on CMaGS: Six encounters, one crazy dimension.**


	8. Chapter 8: Seeing Double

When Chris woke up, he couldn't see a whole lot. It was awful dark for some reason. He felt around and found a rippled sort of wall. He pushed at it and it opened, like his closet used to. To his dismay, he found his old room. His old toys, the layout, still as inconvenient as always. There was one difference that made everything make sense. There was a young boy, weeping, clutching a bear doll tightly. Chris recognized the boy.

It was him from a time long since passed.

The deceased child climbed up onto the bed, aware that there were likely monsters approaching and moved towards the crying child. He sat and looked at him, waiting for him to make the first move. The fragment kept crying. Chris sighed and put a hand on the kid's shoulder. The terrified kid jerked away and stared at him with eyes that had seen too many horrific things. Chris said calmly "Hey, buddy. We're gonna get you out of here."

"Who a-a-are you..."

"I'm here to help."

"A-a-are y-you going t-to kill me? L-like the other ones..?"

"No, I wouldn't do that to you..."

"O-oh..."

"C'mon. I have some friends to look for."

"I-I'm not g-going out there!"

"How come?"

"Th-the monsters are out there... they'll kill me if they see me there."

"So? They'll kill you when they come in here."

"Um..."

"I'd rather have a chance to save myself than sit paralysed in my bedroom."

"I thought you w-were here to save me..."

"I am." and Chris hopped out of the bed and looked past the doors. Darkness. He was so used to being able to see in the dark that this was an unfamilliar vision. He remembered that the monsters usually had glowing features, so he was likely safe. He crept past the table with a vase on it. He had never liked the vase, but he was never good at speaking up back then.

He heard a slightly swift tapping of feet and saw his fearful counterpart had followed him.

"I-I didn't want t-to be alone. With th-th-them..." the child shuddered.

"Neither would I."

The two peeked around the corner and found... nothing. No floor, no doors, nothing.

"Well that's weird."

"U-uh... maybe we should head b-back..."

"You say that like you've never wanted to jump off a cliff before."

"H-how do y-y-you know about that?"

"I'm just going to let you figure that out by yourself."

"...You look a bit like me..."

"Yes." said Chris, trying to find some way to make progress.

"Y-you sound a bit like me..."

"That's true."

"You kind of... everything like me?"

"Yeah."

"...Are you me?"

"That's a way to put it."

"Am I always this vague?"

"It's a family trait. You don't get it until later."

"O-oh..."

"Well it seems there's no way to bypass dangerous void of nothingness, so our only option is to head back."

"W-what if there's a m-monster!?"

"Have a little more optimism, me! I'm sure we'll be fine."

"O-okay..."

The more spririted child skipped towards the door and opened it. In his room, was a monochromatic creature of sorts. It was tall and lanky, almost skeletal. It's long arms had huge stripped claws, with a pale white face and pitch black eyes. The eyes were almost human in a way. A manic grin was plastered onto its face. It turned towards Chris. Chris shut the door.

"W-w-what was that?"

"Okay, what we're gonna do, is that we're gonna run for our lives! Okay? Okay!"

And with that, the two kids sprinted down the hall as the spindly monster slammed the door open.

When Ennard went through the portal, they didn't really know what to expect. Maybe it was a hellish landscape filled with the souls of the damned or something. But it certainly wasn't a hallway with a doll sitting on a chair at the end.

They slinked toward the puppety doll. It was a green rabbit. Huh. Looked like that rotting guy from earlier. Its eyes suddenly opened and it said in a squeaky little voice "Ah! A new visitor! We never have those!" It jumped out of Ennard's grip and hopped onto it's chair.

"Uh... yeah I'm looking for a short guy, a medium guy, a bear guy, a lady guy and a man with short black hair, a lanky physique, and sort of a tired look in his eyes."

"Have not seen them? Only seen the origin, yes!"

"Origin?"

"Yes! He is the one who inadvertedly made this place, yes! Small one! Scruffy! Yes."

"That sounds like one of the guys we're looking for."

"Yes! Are you being the parent to pick up the origin, yes?"

"Uh... sure. Do you know where he is?"

"Hee! Nope! But I bet I can take you to him! Yes."

"Alright. Go ahead."

"Can't! You need to play a game with me, yes!"

"...I'm definitely going to miss that episode..."

"Hehehe! Episode of panic! Panicky panicky yes yes yes!" the doll sung as he did a little jig.

Ennard sighed and said "What's the game."

"It is good game! Yes, it is called 'Fun with Plushtrap'. To win, you have to flash me with a fancy light device on that mark over there."

A cross shapped mark suddenly appeared on the ground where the doll pointed.

"Well I don't have a device that makes light."

"Not a problem, yes!" A flashlight popped into Ennard's wires.

"This is getting surreal..."

"Heeheehee! Surreal to those used to sanity! Go over there and sit down, yes."

"Wait, what happens if I lose?"

The doll's head started turning 360 degrees while saying "That's tooooooooo baaaaaaaaaad!"

"Okay then."

Ennard pointed the flashlight at the doll, who had gone limp on the chair. They turned the light off and the small rabbit got up and started skullking around. Little did it know, Ennard, like all animatronics, could see in the dark. He waited for the plush to step on the cross to flicker the light on. The small one fell flat on the cross and gazed up at the tangled wires.

"You win!" he said excitedly.

"Okay." said Ennard. The two of them sat for a moment staring at each other. "So, am I supposed to be somewhere else now?"

"Hmmm." hummed the small robot. "Yes, if you were like the origin, you would be sitting happy in the room where it happens, but that has seemed to not happen, yes?"

"Uh... yes."

"Perhaps the teleportation is an exclusivity to the origin!"

"Sure."

"Yes! I knew it!"

"So how do I get to my aquaintences?"

"I..." said the small one, pausing for dramatic effect. "...have absolutely no idea!"

"Great." grumbled Ennard. They slumped and noticed they heard a faint noise. It was slowly getting louder. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" replied the doll.

"That... like it's sort of a... yelling noise? It's coming from up there."

As the noise got louder, Ennard looked up to see two small figures falling. They looked nearly identical. Groaning, Ennard climbed up the wall and caught the two small humans. One was shivering and still screaming, the other was beginning to laugh and was smiling. They both looked like that ghost the animatronic had seen yesterday.

Ennard slowly descended, kids in hand and let the two settle down. The one that was clutching a bear quickly backed against the wall while the other waved to the doll.

"G-g-ge-get away!" cried the small one.

"Woo! That was the best fall into a dark void I've ever had! Thanks for catching us, Ennard!"

"No problem. Why are there two of you?"

"I was going to ask that question, yes!"

"Well this is the me who had been staying in this dimension for about three years. Say hi!"

"N-no! H-h-he's d-dangerous!" shouted the terrified boy.

"Only danger about him is how good at games he is! Yes, yes." said the rabbit.

"That's true." said the more confidant Chris.

"So how do we get to the others?" asked Ennard.

"Well, I would suggest finding a new way out of here. So no teleportation."

"Aw..." mumbled the doll

"Don't worry, Plushtrap. We'll let you come with us."

"Kindness! Yes!"

"Why don't we try the doors?" asked Ennard

Chris paused for a moment and said "I... don't know. Let's give it a shot!"

"How about we each choose an entryway, yes? Maximum friendship finding chances!"

"Sounds good!"

"W-w-what if there are animatronics!?"

"You've dealt with them for six years haven't you? You'd think this would numb you to the horrors."

"I-I-I guess..."

And so the four of them stepped into the entrances, unknowing as to what they'll find. A shadow rose up from the ground, briefly taking the form of the skeletal being the two children saw earlier, and then changed into a more plump and less monochromatic form. Nightmare observed quietly as the four of them descended into the darkness. The shadowy bear smiled sinisterly, then faded back into the shade.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the shorter (and later) chapters! I promise the next one will be super long just because of that! I think Plushtrap could become one of my favorite characters, because I can pack any references I want into his insane ravings without them having to be from 1993 or earlier! Also because he's a nut. Nuts are fun to write for. All reviews will be accepted and read, so feel free to complain to me about how the waits are getting longer and the chapters are getting shorter! Scotty Cawthon owns the Fazboys, otherwise the Plushtrap would flail like a muppet instead of falling limp when you catch him on the 'X'. See you soon.**

 **Next time: Four for four... for four?**


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares

Ennard slinked through the doorway. They heard a door close, but when they turned around, there was only darkness. The animatronic shrugged and pressed forward. They continued forward until they discovered... another door. Ennard stared up at the shadow, glaring it for lack of originality. The amalgamation slowly opened the door, to peek at what's inside.

Inside, Ennard's roommate sat unconscious, tied to a chair. He heard a voice calmly state "Mr. Schmidt. It is time for you to wake up." Mike woke up, not noticing the rope. He looked up and said "Um, remind me what I'm doing here?" Ennard decided that this would be as good a time as any to get a better look at the place. They found a wire with an eye attached and slipped the eye past the doorway.

Ennard closed their eyes behind the mask and peered through their little sentry. The eye scanned the room. It appeared to be some sort of office. The carpet was nice, everything was well furnished. The other figure in the room was a tall man. He had short, neat, brown hair and a serious demeanor. The man sat down and looked at Mike. He said "Your relatives have decided to keep you in a mental asylum until further notice."

"What!?"

"Mike, can I call you Micheal?"

"No!"

"Micheal, we have reason to believe that you have been deluded into some strange idea that you are some sort of hero. The source of this delusion is believed to have come from your night shift at the Freddy Fazbear's."

"Delusion? Those animatronics were coming alive and-"

"Living animatronics? Please, Micheal. Don't lie to me. The authorities have told us that you have broken into buildings, stolen technology, and even killed a man. Do you know how worried your relatives were?"

"...I have never killed anyone in my life."

"Oh? So how do you explain the sudden disappearence of Mr. Afton?"

"He was a murderer. I didn't kill him. They told me..."

"Who told you what, Micheal?"

Mike looked away and mumbled "There were ghosts possessing the animatronics and they told me they had been killed... so I went looking for the murderer..."

"Honestly Micheal. You can't blame all your problems on animatronics."

"I know what I saw! I-I reunited a family! I put souls to rest I-I... I have a roommate! They're an animatronic! They can vouch for me!"

"Micheal. Your paranoia has deluded you into breaking the law and we are putting you in an asylum until you are mentally well again."

Mike looked completely broken. He slumped in his chair and looked at the ground saying "It can't be... it can't have all been a dream..." Ennard decided this was the moment to take action.

"I have reason to believe Mike has seen everything he saw," said Ennard, slamming the door open.

"What!?" shouted the man. Mike looked up and saw Ennard and his somber frown turned into a smile. He began crying and said "Oh thank god..."

The man stood up and said "I don't know who you are, but you are to take off that ridiculous costume and explain yourself."

"Wish it was a costume, jerkwad. Let me get my friend free first."

"What?" said Mike, and he looked down and noticed the ropes holding him down. "When did these get here..?"

"Trust me Mike, this is all just a big nightmare." And with that word, the ground began shaking. The furniture sank into the ground and the walls descended into shadow. Everything faded into the familliar black that Ennard had passed through getting there.

The man was furious and he started growing somehow. His skin started to rip, revealing a rusted brown underneath. Out his fingers tore screw-like claws and his calm visage morphed into a menacing and monstrous form. From the pieces of the ashes of the man grew a terrible creature, taking the form of an animatronic bear. The bear snarled and shouted "How dare you interfere with my masterfully created nightmare! I'm going to rip you in two!"

The two ran away from the predatory creature. As Ennard scrambled away, they saw a familiar door. They called for Mike to come with them and he followed. The bear was screaming, running at them on all fours. Ennard opened the door and motioned for Mike to enter. Mike sprinted inside and when Ennard arrived past the door, he slammed it. The two of them held against them door as hard as they could. Strangely enough, there was no banging or force coming from against the door. The two slumped against the door and looked at each other.

"Thanks," said Mike. "You really saved my ass, there."

"Heh, I'm sure your ass thanks me as well."

Mike laughed and said "Yeah. Lucky for us asses don't talk."

"How fortunate we are."

"So what the hell is this place?"

"We're using it as sort of a safe haven. Chris and his two new buddies are looking for the others."

"New buddies?"

"Yeah. A lookalike and a small rabbit guy."

"Alright. There are worse friends to make."

The two of them sat in silence for a while.

"So we just wait for them?"

"It seems so."

"That's boring."

"Well I have some ideas for that game we played."

"We don't have the tools for it, though."

"Hold on, I want to try a thing." Ennard closed all their eyes and concentrated very hard. When they opened their eyes, a bunch of dice, a stack of paper and a few pens. Mike stared at the suddenly appeared objects.

"Y'know, despite it being a nightmare realm, this place has a couple of perks."

* * *

Chris strided forward confidantly. He knew nothing that showed up on the other side of the door could faze him. He danced through the darkness like a penguin swims through water: quickly. He wanted to waste no time finding his dear old pal. And the new pal that he had made about an hour ago. And the new/old pal that came with her. No matter who was there, they needed saving, and who better than him could save him?

Chris arrived at a door. He swung the entryway open without fear. He saw his brother on the other side. Not the one who had unintentionally brought him to this hellish world the first time, but the oldest brother. The one who was kind. The one who loved his father with all his heart. The one who had been cruelly betrayed when he got turned into the immortal rabbit known as Springtrap.

Micheal was on his knees in front of a massive being. It was a glowing green spirit with long flowing chains coming out of its head and massive arms with terrifying claws. The spirit's glowing silver eyes gazed at Micheal and said in a deep voice that seemed to come from everywhere, and yet nowhere "Micheal Afton. You are to be eternally confined to the spring lock suit, for your failure to save your brother, your sister and your father."

"Please, oh merciful god! I didn't know! I would trade their lives for mine if I could."

"It matters not if you would. It matters if you can." With that statement, the spirit moved its massive arm to reveal three human souls. One was small and crying its eyes out. One was staring at Micheal sternfully. One was oblivious to what was going on. The spirit laid the souls on the ground and said "Choose."

Micheal stared at his family members in horror and looked up at the god figure and said "I can't possibly pick between my family! Why would you be so cruel!?"

"You are fortunate I am giving you the option at all. If you cannot decide, I will burn them all, like all of the other souls I have gathered."

Micheal started crying and fell to the ground. Chris stepped forward and glared at the spirit. He said "Micheal has chosen his answer." Micheal looked up at his brother, as the younger sibling held out his hand for the older one. The young man took the hand and got back on his feet.

"He chooses no one, because all of those souls are fake."

"What!?" shouted the massive being.

"Come on, bro. Let's leave this nightmare to sit with the terrible things he's done."

With that statement, the souls vanished, and the massive spirit shattered like glass. The pieces reassembled into a glowing blue figure. He had long torn ears, out of control whiskers, and a manic grin. The large rabbit fell on the floor and started laughing like a nut. The brothers glanced confusedly eachother and looked back at the maniacal monster.

"Gahahaha! Hoooo boy!" said the creature, finally getting up. "Nice job seeing through that illusion, kid. Haha! Shoulda seen the look on his face. Hilarious!"

"I don't like people who torture my family." said Chris.

"Ha! Good one, kid. Y'know what? My boss said to chase you guys when you break loose from the facade, but I think I'm gonna let ya go. Just promise me you'll think of a nice joke next time you see me!"

"Uh, okay?"

"Haha! Excellent! Happy travels!"

As the two brothers exited the dark landscape, a figure emerged from the shadow. It was glaring heavily at the rabbit monster. "Bonnie." it said tensely as the bunny turned to see its leader.

"Oh jeez."

"You have failed me for the last time. You had them in your claws and you let them go without a fight!"

"Hey I was gonna kill them! I just... why do we want to kill these people again?"

"What?"

"Like, I love torture and pain is absolutely hilarious but I don't really get _why_ we're doing this to these people!"

"I think that's enough backtalk out of you." said Nightmare. It lifted it's hand and slowly formed a fist. The rabbit contorted and shrieked as it's bones where crushed and reassembled. The limp corpse of the rabbit fell silent, and then suddenly was lit on fire from the inside. The corpse slowly got up and started cackling. The laughter got more and more crazy as the monster adjusted itself to its new form. Nightmare smirked and said "Rise, Jack O Bonnie!"

The two brothers walked out the door to find a man rolling a die in front of a wiry animatronic. Micheal looked at his brother and says "You have weird friends."

"You know I met your girlfriend, right?" said a smiling Chris.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend."

"Told you." said Mike.

"You kill the mafioso. Congrats." said Ennard.

"Rad!" said Mike.

"Oh! Are you guys playing that game we played that one time?" asked Chris.

"Yes," said Ennard. "Do you want to join?"

"Yeah! But first I got to get my brother to learn the rules!" As Chris was saying this, Micheal sat on the ground and said "I'm gonna roll Lawful Good. That sound good?"

The two roommates turned to each other and smiled.

* * *

The Plushtrap wasn't too concerned with who he was finding, nor was he concerned about the danger he was going to walk into. He would rather be concerned about the fact that he was getting worse and worse at the game he loved so much. Perhaps it would be time to pick a new game to play with whoever enters his domain? No! Absolutely not. Fun with Plushtrap is an unreplaceable classic. Who could ever hate it? No him that's for sure.

As the Plushtrap danced down the hall, he failed to notice the glowing red eyes that were following him. Well, it was less failed to notice and more failed to care about. As Nightmare arose from the black, Plushtrap kept on striding down the walkaway. "Plushtrap, why do you betray me like this?"

"Do you think cheese tastes good with margarine?"

"What!?"

"Probably not, the stuff is unhealthy as is, yes."

"I need to remind myself how I created minions this incompetant."

"That is simply a concept for people who raise their nostrils for public viewing! Yes."

"I am going to destroy you, Plushtrap."

"Ha! You cannot destroy! Yes, you only create and recreate!"

"I have no limitations, mongrel!"

"Alright, Mr. Red Eyes. Destroy me, yes?"

Nightmare focused his hand on the small puppet. He split the Plushtrap into many pieces, changed his colors, twisted his body parts. But the Plushtrap failed to die. He actually reassembled quite quickly and when he did, he started laughing mockingly at his superior.

"Hee! I have the chortles! I am off to go on a rescue mission! Would you like to come, yes?"

"No! I am going to create a replacement for you, Plushtrap."

"Good luck making someone as lovely and charming as I am!" Plushtrap said as he skipped down the hall towards the small hole.

"You never answered my question, worm. Why did you betray me?"

"I don't know, Nightmare. Maybe it's because I found people who like me and treat me like a friend instead of an emotionless servant."

Plushtrap scampered into the hole as Nightmare stared confusedly. The monster sighed and said "Worthless..." as it descended into the shadows.

Out of the whole, Plushtrap saw a tall woman with bright red hair. She was gazing in fear at the oncoming meteor that was heading toward the relatively serene area she was in. Although, Plushtrap noted that post apocalyptic wasteland they were standing in might not be the most serene thing to someone who isn't used to places like the Nightmare Realm.

Plushtrap tapped the back of the woman's leg and she looked down at him. Upon seeing the human's face he got the usual instant knowledge of the person's fears. At the top of the mental list was the apocalypse. Huh? It also seemed to be where she lived according to the rest of the information. Perhaps with the right words...

"You shouldn't fear your home. It's where the heart is, yes?"

"This isn't home."

"Well your heart is in your chest and your chest is on you, so by definition, you're always home!"

"Uh, well. It's hard to argue with that logic."

"Yes!" said the Plushtrap. The doll did a small dance and capped it off with a pose. The woman clapped and smiled at the little performer.

"You sure are a silly little thing."

"I know where other people have their homes! Yes, would you like to come?"

"I think I would. My name is Kyra. What's yours?"

"Plushtrap, former servant of the Nightmare!"

Plushtrap hopped over to a door that had somehow survived the fallout and opened it. On the other side was the hallway that the plush had just walked down. Plushtrap did a small butlery motion and Kyra mimicked a fancy maiden walking through the door. As it shut, the whole word faded away leaving only a chicken who was standing there in the void. With a toothy frown she said "I think I messed up." As the Nightmare appeared in front of her, grimacing, she said "Oh, I definitely messed up..."

The two strutted down the hall like a catwalk and Kyra kicked open the door as the duo struck a pose. Then the woman started laughing a lot and the Plushtrap scurried back over to his chair. The three guys and the animatronic all stared at her. Micheal got up and shook her hand and said "Micheal Afton, also known as Springtrap. Good to finally meet you in person."

"Uh, yeah, same here." said Kyra, blushing slightly.

" _Kiss._ " whispered Chris very loudly. Mike laughed and mussed up the kid's hair. The two standing people got very flustered and immediately backed away from the each other. Ennard simply stared at the two and said "Can we get back to the game now?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." said Micheal as he sat down.

"Oh, could I play?" asked Kyra.

"Yeah," replied Mike. "As long as you don't start flirting with tall dark and handsome over here."

"GUYS." yelled the embarrassed young man.

Ennard simply handed Kyra a paper sheet and said "I'll walk you through the basics."

"Is this like that really old fantasy game?" the woman asked.

"Ow. Your futureness is showing." snarked Mike, playfully clutching at his side.

"Whatever, old man!" said Kyra goofily. The group laughed as they waited for the last two members of their entourage.

* * *

The young boy who had for a very long time known himself as Christopher Afton stepped through the darkness very cautiously. He was a little scared of the dark. He was scared of a lot of things. He knew it. Everyone else knew it. So why did they need to tease him about it? It was just a stupid fear, but fears always manage to paralyze him in tears.

As he crept down the hallway, he could've sworn he heard a noise. Maybe paranoia was just getting to him. Maybe? He couldn't really remember much since last week when... what happened last week? The lack of memory made him feel like something was missing inside of him. Nontheless, the boy pressed onward, bear in hand, reluctantness in mind.

He eventually approached a pair of puch doors. The child pushed very hard, as he didn't want to let go of his precious bear. Inside was a world of familiar horror. The checkerboard floors, the party tables, the saccharine demeanor. It was the Fredbear Family Diner. The place of his death.

The child shivered and slowly crept around the building, cautious as to not startle anyone. From afar he saw four people surrounding... something. Then he heard a voice. It was deep and guttural and it said "What am I looking at?" One of the four boys standing in the circle said "Wow, your brother's kind of a baby, isn't he."

"It's hilarious," said the oldest boy in the group. "Why don't we help him get a closer look? He will love it!" The memories came flooding back to Chris. That was his brother and his group of friends. They were about to do something horrible to them. "A closer look at what?" asked the voice.

"No! Please!" cried out a familiar voice. Chris knew the voice. It was his.

"Come on guys, let's give the little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" said the brother. "Couldn't they hear him?" asked the deep voice. "He said no! Why can't they hear me?"

The boys picked up the young one and started approaching the titular bear. Chris ran forward and started running after him. It didn't matter if he was utterly terrified of the spring lock animatronics, he had a crisis to avert. Maybe this was what his other self felt like...

"No! I don't want to go!"

"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer!" the teenager chuckled.

"What is going on!? Why are they getting so close to me?" yelled the voice. Chris realized who the voice was and ran as fast as he could run. However, the young boy had tripped over a Fredbear mask and looked up in horror as the event replayed in front of his eyes.

"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wanted to give Fredbear a big kiss!" shouted the brother.

"No! You're going to hurt him! You're going to make _me_ hurt him!"

"On three! One... two..."

"NO!"

The young boy was shoved between Fredbear's jaws and, almost like clockwork, the jaws clamped down on the child's head. The laughter stopped. The music quit playing. Even Spring Bonnie's movements seemed to slow. All that Chris could hear was sobbing. The sobbing of a soul who never wanted to kill. The bawling of a monster who never wanted to become one.

Someone who needed forgiveness.

Chris walked forward. He walked past his brother's friends who were gawking at the horrible mistake they made. He walked past his brother who had just noticed the duplicate. He didn't care who saw. He climbed up on stage, he put his plushie down and gave Fredbear a very large hug and said three very important words.

"I forgive you."

Then the world began to pixelate. The brother's friends pixelated into nothingness. The duplicate Chris pixelated into nothingness. The restaurant pixelated into nothing, but Chris kept hugging, because that's what the bear needed. After hearing the words "I'm sorry" so many times, Fredbear finally reciprocated the hug.

As Chris finally released the embrace, he turned to see that his brother was still there. He was staring at Chris with utter shock. Chris picked up his doll and smiled at his brother and said "I forgive you, too." The brother started crying and hugged his little brother. He then put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and said "Take those bears and get out of here. I'll be waiting for you."

"R-really?"

"Positive."

Chris gave his brother one last hug before setting off with Golden and his favorite doll. The door appeared in front of them and they went through. The brother then pixelated, not into nothingness, but into a large monstrous fox with a whip-like tongue and a large hook. He turned around to see his superior glaring at him, angrily. The fox looked him dead in the eyes and said "I did the right thing."

"You let them go."

"Have you ever considered that maybe we are in the wrong?"

"No, because we're doing this for the greater good."

"The greater good? Ha! That's a good one! You torture a child for six years and you still talk of the greater good. Maybe if you had bothered to tell me, if you had bothered to tell any of us what that greater good is, then maybe I would've chased them. But right now? I don't see the point."

"If you cannot grasp it on your own, then you aren't worthy of knowing."

"Not worthy? NOT FUCKING WORTHY!? I have had to DEAL with your sorry ass for six years, putting up with your condescending bullshit and your constant rambling of 'the right thing' and the 'greater good'. Well I am SICK of it. I don't remember at what point I started to see the holes in your plan, but I think it might've been the moment when I realized that we are killing a _child._ We are supposed to _love_ children. And yet we have spent our entire existences putting one through hell! I envy the humans. I envy that weird puppety thing. Hell, I even envy your golden counterpart. You know why? Because they haven't had the displeasure of knowing you. And they probably aren't any more _worthy_ than I am. I quit. I'll see you in hell, you despicable motherfucker."

And the fox took its hook and chopped off its head. It's corpse faded into the void, like the rest of it's creations. Nightmare stared at the spot where it's servant once stood. It looked at its hands and sighed. It then disappeared into the darkness.

When Chris and Fredbear exited the void, they saw a group of adults, a kid, and a wiry animatronic all sitting in a circle, playing with dice and paper. The Plushtrap hopped off it's chair and said "Oh yes! The origin has returned! And with the ambassador as well! Yes! It seems our little group has achieved maximum size!"

The party turned towards it's new and returning members. Mike got up and said "Well that's nice but I just have one question."

"Fire." said Kyra.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **It's super long chapter time! Heck yeah! Hope you guys enjoy the super long character interaction episode. Nightmare being torn down verbally! Illusions being torn down spacially! Friendship exploded in this episode and I'm super happy with how it turned out, so I hope you guys enjoy it too! I read every review, so post as many as you want! Seriously. I want feedback on this one. Do you want more frequent updates or would you rather longer chapters? The final boss of FnaF world owns the Fazbear Franchise, otherwise the Freddy Cinematic Series would be a very real (and very hilarious) thing. Or maybe not. Whatever's for the best. See you guys soon!**

 **Next time:** _ **This is Halloween, this is Halloween...**_


	10. Chapter 10: Setting Up

"Well," said Fredbear, joining the group. "I believe that's why I'm here." The large mammal-like animatronic stood in front of the group.

"What d'you mean?" asked Mike.

"There's something I haven't really told all of you," said Fredbear. "This is not my true form."

Fredbear began to grow, his fingers breaking open to reveal screw like claws. His jaw snapped as the large bear began to grow massive teeth. His stomach tore open to reveal a row of teeth separating his torso. The large bear stood, looking down at the others. He sighed and said "This is what I actually look like."

The others stared at him in awe and terror. All of them except for the real Chris and Plushtrap seemed to be surprised by the true form of the golden figure.

"Holy shit." mumbled Micheal.

"You look just like that other guy!" exclaimed Mike, slowly backing away.

"I know." said Fredbear, looking at the ground. "To tell you the truth, I was the master of this realm before Nightmare. He is my creation, and I'm very sorry about him."

"So...you made this place?" said Kyra.

"Yes. It was meant to be a safe haven for my young friend here, a place to recover while he was in a coma. To tell the truth, this isn't my real form either, but this is the place where I truly became Fredbear."

"What's your real form then?" asked Mike.

"I... don't remember. It's been so long... I've just accepted that I am the Fredbear animatronic and my past has been evaporated."

"That's nice," said Ennard. "But why is it crazy nightmare land?"

"That is because, the child had a nightmare. This place is supposed to be like a dream, you see? The child had full control of this reality, and whenever something bad came up, I would swiftly deal with it. But then... the child had a nightmare about... the incident. This nightmare was stronger than any other. He had all my powers, but while I gain power from happiness, he gained strength from fear."

The bear began to create an image in between its large arms. The small viewing portal showed a pitch black bear, not too different from the actual Freddy. He was smiling at Fredbear, who had normal pupils and purple clothing, instead of the current black.

"The bear twisted my friends, telling him how the child would never recover in the weak form he was in, and how he need to grow strong enough to emerge from the coma himself. The five of them rose against me, and Nightmare seized control. He changed the dream into something horrible and twisted. The child's worst fear come to life."

The image showed the room, as it is now. Full of toys and with an ominous feel to it.

"The monstrosity would create horrible situations for the child to endure. Sometimes he was blind. Sometimes he was tortured by his friends. But worst of all... the creature forced me to attack him as well. I hated every moment of it." Fredbear looked away, somberly.

"Eventually the Nightmare decided to see if the child could surpass him. He failed, but Nightmare made a deal with him. He was allowed to go free, but he had to leave a piece of himself here. I begged my cruel master to let me go with him. He complied, but I had to serve the child eternally, and I accepted immediately."

The image showed the real world, inside of the old Freddy Fazbear's Building. Inside it shows Fredbear fading into existence in his most recent form, and the Marionette gaining it's white pupils and tear stains.

"From that day forward, I vowed to regain control of the realm. But I bided my time and... in a horrible mistake, I let him make the first move. And you all know what happened next."

"Well why did he bring us here?" asked Mike.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" called out a deep voice. The shadowy form of Nightmare rose from the shadows in front of the group.

"Goddammit." said Mike, facepalming. "I see where this is going. You're gonna teleport us to who knows where and then when we get back in one group you're going to do it again."

"Wouldn't that be convenient for you?" said the Nightmare as it snapped it's fingers. By the time the noise hit their ears, the group was gone.

* * *

Mike found himself standing in completely black space. He sighed and called out "Is anyone else here?"

"Yeah!" called out Kyra.

The two humans ran over to each other. "What d'ya think's gonna happen now?"

"Dunno," said Kyra, catching her breath. "Nothing good, considering the guy who just showed up."

The two then saw a lumbering figure approaching. It was brown, with gashes and tears all over it's body. It looked at the humans and smirked.

"So we meet again," said the large bear. "Micheal."

"Oh assbuckets." said Mike, warily.

"Hey!" shouted the woman. "We're gonna kick your ass right back to Nightmare!"

The bear's grin grew and it said "I'd like to see you pathetic humans try!" and it began to charge towards the two.

Mike decided to try something, and focused very hard in front of him. His eyes opened and a bright red crowbar appeared in his hands. Mike smiled and said "This place isn't so bad."

The bear charged and the former night guard held his ground. When the monster got close enough, Mike swung the crowbar and hit the beast straight in the face. Pieces of fur suit flung off the animatronic monstrosity as it staggered back. Kyra saw what Mike was doing and imagined up a weapon for herself. She summoned a long, glowing green blade and struck straight into the creature's chest. It made a howl as it's eyes dimmed. The two stood, staring at the fallen beast.

"That was kind of anticlimactic." said Mike.

"Dude, I got a sweet sword from this endeavor, I do not care how awesome it was."

"You could've made that at any time."

"I didn't know that."

"C'mon let's find the others."

"Alright-" A thump came from the the slayed beast's torso. A small hand burst through the metal and a small bear gremlin crawled out of the hole. Then two more came out of the chest hole. The three little demonic cubs circled around the bear and chanted a small incantation. The three crawled back inside of the bear, and its wound healed. The large bear got back on two legs and said "You're going to have to try a little harder than that!" and laughed sinisterly.

* * *

Chris and Plushtrap stood in the well of darkness. Neither of them recognized the area, most likely because it was indistinguishable from every other well of darkness the two had been in.

"Aw nuts." said Chris. "We have to find the others. If we run into trouble, we're goners."

"Goner? That would imply we are going in the first place, yes?"

"Uh..."

"Why not stay here and let others find us? They are having same thoughts as us most likely, yes. So we wait!"

"That's... probably going to increase the odds that we find each other to be honest."

The two of them sat down on the ground, anticipating the arrival of their allies. The silence of waiting was broken by a deep "Hi..."

The two looked to their right to find a short, goblin like monster standing in front of them. It was wearing striped clothing and had a separated jaw. The goblin stood in front of the two, expectantly.

"Who's this guy?"

"I suppose he is to be replacing me, yes!"

"Replacing you?"

"Yes! Had a little chickadee chat with the red eyed bear on my rescue mission! Told me about replacement he said! This is to be him! Yes, and if my suspicifications are correct..."

The goblin shambled toward the small rabbit and beared its unnerving plastic claws.

"It will be wanting to remove the predecessor."

* * *

Ennard sat in the pit of darkness that they had gone through when they were retrieving Mike. The difference being that there was no clear escape from the place and that Ennard had no clue why they were there. The tangled mess of wires shrugged about their wearabouts and decided to look for Mike. And the others too, they supposed. To be perfectly honest, Ennard didn't really care as much about the others. Except maybe the small one with the striped shirt. They remembered him from their escape from the old Circus Baby Pizzeria.

Ennard's train of thought was interrupted by the sudden appearence of a tangled mess of animatronic parts. It had two heads, three arms, three legs and a spiffy bowtie. One of the heads was a standard animatronic head, albeit with a lot sharper teeth than usual, and the other was that of a white and pink fox, with clown makeup, also with far too much teeth. Ennard noticed there was kind of a thing with these animatronics and teeth. What was up with that? The mangled fox seemed scared of Ennard. They decided to let the creature be, as it didn't seem hostile.

Ennard went on their merry way, not minding the toothy animatonic following them. There was no harm in letting the creature follow them after all. They seemed too fearful to do much of anything.

After a while, Ennard eventually came across two figures running in his direction. One was small and was clutching a small golden plush. The other was taller and seemed to be more concerned in making sure the smaller one escaped. Behind them were two more figures. Both of them were orange and on fire. One was a large rabbit, and the other was a large chicken. They were both chasing after the humans.

Ennard decided to put a stop to this chased and conjured a wall between the runners. The humans turned around and caught their breath.

"How'd you do that?" asked Micheal.

"You can pretty much make anything you want in this realm. At least that's what I've discovered."

"S-so we can m-make things t-t-to fight back!"

"Yeah, I guess." shrugged Ennard as they made a revolver from the mafia game. They didn't quite know what guns looked like, but accuracy wasn't really a deciding factor in usefulness. The wall broke down and the two flaming animatronics were standing, grinning wildly.

"Ohoho! You thought you could get rid of us that easy!?" cackled the rabbit. "Gyahahaha! I'm going to take a bite out of ya, spaghetti head!"

"Uh...yeah what he said." said the toothy bird.

Micheal conjured up a weird looking gun and the other Chris decided he would rather cower with the clown fox instead of fighting something.

"You guys like fire, right?" asked Micheal, smiling. He fire his gun and fire came spewing out, lighting the area around him ablaze. "Let's see if you can take the heat."

* * *

Fredbear stood in darkness. In front of him was his pitch black counterpart. Both of the Nightmare's mouths were smiling. Fredbear's were grimacing.

"Come now, old friend. Don't you-"

"We aren't friends. Not since you hurt Chris."

"...I see. So you don't understand either."

"What is there to understand? That you are insane? That you need to be stopped? That you hate children?"

"Fredbear, please. His brother will just torture him when gets back to the real world. I'm making him strong enough to defend himself when he gets back!"

"Nightmare, the child is dead."

"What?"

"He's been possessing a puppet during this time. You saw him in the marionette, didn't you?"

"I... all my efforts...No. No! You're lying!"

"Nightmare, the kid's old body is basically a skeleton by this point. Let him go."

"...heh...hehehahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAH **AHAHAHAHAHA!** " Nightmare laughed, insanely. "I never knew you were so desperate to regain control... You are going to suffer for this, let me tell you."

"I wish I was lying."

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" Nightmare shouted. "I-I will make this boy strong e-even if everyone here has to die!"

Nightmare shifted into a tall skeletal form. The face is pure white, long striped claws coming out of each arm. Fredbear shifted into his normal form, flat teeth, no stomach mouth and a whole lot less claws.

"I'm taking my home back, Nightmare. Try and stop me."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the lack of jokes this chapter. And the lateness. And the exposition. Yeah, this one isn't the best but we're going to have some rad combat next time. Reviews are all read (and all appreciated) so go ahead! SEND ME YOUR COMPLAINTS! Hotshot Scott owns Fnaf, as always. By the way, I'm getting an actual schedule for this thing! Unless I have a creative boom, Child Murder and Ghostly Shenanigans will be uploading on Mondays! Look forward to them!**

 **Next time: Bear Brawling 2: Electric Boogaloo.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fire with Fire

Nightmare charged towards the bear with great speed, creating a blood red spear with a twitch of its long claws. The spindly monster threw the spear towards Fredbear and the spear split into hundreds of smaller arrows, flying towards the golden bear. Fredbear stomped on the ground, creating a stone wall out of thin air. Not a single arrow got through the rock. Nightmare phased through the wall and slashed at Fredbear, as the bear summoned a purple blade to combat the puppet. The claws and the blade clashed as bright red sparks came flying out of the collision. The two leaped away from each other, readying themselves for another attack.

Fredbear morphed his blade into a violet ax and charged toward the puppet-like figure. Nightmare teleported away and summoned a mass of crimson orbs around the battlefield. Fredbear skidded to a halt and threw the ax towards the Nightmare. The flying weapon collided with an orb and the bubble exploded into scarlet flames. Nightmare flicked their wrist and spikes swiftly rose out of the ground where Fredbear stood. The bear jumped out of the way, and he realized that the spikes were appear wherever he stood. He started to back away, only to hit a glowing red wall. Fredbear glared at the shadowy figure. The Nightmare smirked.

The golden bear jumped over the existing spikes and began running through the field of explosives, evading each orb swiftly. As he reached the center of the bomb filled area, Nightmare snapped their long fingers and the floating bubbles all detonated simultaneously. A cloud of smoke erupted from the battlefield as the Nightmare prepare itself for an assault by creating a shield in front of it. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing there. Unbeknownst to the skeletal creature, Fredbear had faded back into existence behind it and made a leaping attack with a bright purple hand ax. He gashed the monster in it's back, releasing red flames and spilling blood from the spine. The creature teleported away and stared at the bear with loathing. The golden creature had not been spared from the explosions, having scars on his limbs and a wire showing.

The two of them gazed at each other for a while, until Nightmare got a devious idea. He faded out of existence and Fredbear stood his ground, creating a bubble shield around him to prepare himself for a strike. A red bolt was fired and the barrier shattered instantly. Fredbear turned around to find a small boy with fluffy brown hair, a monochrome sweater and scarlet sparks sputtering out of his left hand. It was Christopher, but he had blood red eyes and a maniacal grin.

"What wrong, Fredbear?" asked the cruel imitation. "Can't fight your precious master?" The doppelganger threw another bolt of lightning.

"You make a good copy, but I know that boy better than anyone." said Fredbear, breathing heavily.

"Oh?" said the Nightmare, with a coy smile. "Well then I..." Before the boy could finish, he started having spasms and dropped onto the floor, catching himself. He looked up at Fredbear, this time having his normal silver eyes. His eyes were full of tears and they were falling quickly. Fredbear ran over to the child and hugged him and he said "Shh... don't worry it wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry! He showed up and, and..." Chris sputtered before his speach dissolved into tearful blubbering.

"Don't worry... it's going to be okay."

"Yeah..." said the young child, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. "But not for you!"

Before Fredbear had a chance to react, he felt a crackling bolt of lightning being stabbed in his back. He dropped to the ground, finding himself in a state of paralysis. The mimic twisted its childlike body into a that of a large pitch black bear. He looked down at the defeated bear and said "I do a good impression, don't I?"

"...Why?.." asked Frebear, not looking at the victor.

"You really want to know why?" the Nightmare asked. "To tell the truth, I don't remember anymore. I believe it was once to strengthen the boy, but then... he died. Like you said. I believe I deluded myself into believing that he was still alive, so I could keep doing it. I don't know why I do this. But something in the back of my mind is telling me to keep doing this. To keep hurting people. To keep making others suffer. Maybe I'm just cruel. Maybe I'm being brainwashed by some higher power. I'm probably just insane. But something is telling me that if I stop doing this, I will die. And I haven't survived six years longer than my predecessors just to die from some stupid mistake."

"...I don't think you want to do this, deep down, maybe you're a good person."

"Perhaps. But fear is very powerful. I draw power from it after all, and look how strong I am now! Since I'm going to kill you once all your little chums die, I will tell you this. I am scared to die."

"You are?"

"Of course. Aren't you? Let's face it. I was born to be another random skirmish. Another fight for a child's entertainment. So when I managed to get through my little scuffle with you? I was incredibly excited and immeasurably terrified. I knew I was going to die soon. But I did everything in my power to stop that. And look at me now! All powerful! All seeing!" Nightmare hesitated. "...Still scared of what lies beyond the grave..."

"Nightmare we-"

"Don't give me any sort of 'I can save you' talk. Save your breath."

"...I'm sorry..."

Nightmare glared at the captive teleporter. "That little voice in my head is telling me I'm going to lose this battle." Fredbear looked up, feeling hope. "So please, let me have my moment."

Nightmare created three screens to observe the minions he had created, while Fredbear looked up at the beast and pitied it.

* * *

Nightmare Freddy got up from yet another pummeling and began to walk towards the two humans. Mike was sporting a cut on his side, while Kyra had one on her leg.

"Those little bastards are far too good at dodging for us to even hit them!" said Mike, breathing heavily.

"We need a strategy." said Kyra, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Well what do you suggest Ms. Future!?"

"I'll figure something out, just handle him!"

Mike sighed and swung the crowbar at the tall brown monster. The attack was caught in one hand and Nightmare Freddy snapped the weapon on his knee. He grinned as the humans backed away swiftly.

"Dammit!" yelled Mike.

"Watch your language, Micheal. Who knows who could be listening!"

"Stop calling me that you asswipe!"

"Wait, I got an idea!" said Kyra.

"Well don't hesitate, because Mr. Bear and Tear is heading right for us!"

Nightmare Freddy rushed at the man on all fours. Mike waited for the bear to get close, then he leaped out of the way at the last second. He felt his foor brush up against the bear's all too real fur as he tumbled onto the ground. Kyra focused and created a fire extinguisher.

"Really!? A fire extinguisher!?"

"Give me a second!"

Kyra waited for the bear to stop moving before she pulled the trigger on the device. When she did, a wave of smokey white substance enveloped the bear. She held the trigger as long as she could while the bear's movements slowed. Eventually the bear was slowed to a halt, and the woman stopped using the extinguisher. Nightmare Freddy was frozen solid when he stopped moving. Mike tapped the bear with his hand. It felt hard as a rock.

"Is he dead? Because if he's dead then those little chest bursters are going to come again."

"No. He's just frozen." Kyra said and she tapped the fire extinguisher. "This thing's full of liquid nitrogen. Super cold, and super good at freezing things."

"Whoa."

"And a thing about frozen stuff," she said, passing the fire extinguisher to Mike. She summoned a baseball bat effortlessly. "Is that it breaks really easily."

"That will probably kill him."

"I know. The moment you see one of those little goblins, pull the trigger."

"What if you get caught in the blast?"

"Hey. I'm covered. Worst thing that'll happen is that I'll have to buy clothes from the 90s."

"Low blow, dude."

"Apologies can come later, we have some bears to kill." Kyra said, holding the bat in the classic position. She battered up and swung. The monstrous bear burst to pieces, chunks of him flying everywhere. The gremlins fell out of the monster's hollow body and Mike pulled the trigger. Liquid nitrogen spilled out of the fire extinguisher and the three demonic cubs were surrounded by smoke. Kyra jumped out of the way before the gas could touch her. When Mike stopped, the three little monsters were completely frozen. Kyra picked one up and smashed it on the ground. The annoyance was promptly shattered.

"That was cool." said Mike, looking impressed.

"The stuff that's frozen is just kinda like glass" replied Kyra, breaking a second one.

"Let me do one." said Mike. Mike put his foot on the last one, then stomped on it. Shattered bear pieces flew everywhere.

"I guess Freddy really needed a..." Kyra put on a pair of shades. "... _chill pill_."

"And you have lost all coolness points."

"Eh. I've had worse reactions to my puns."

"We should go find our pals."

"What? Am I too..." Kyra put another pair of shades on her shades. "... _punbearable?_ "

"Welp. I'm leaving."

As Mike walked off, Kyra continued to make puns, much to his exasperation. "Man, we _bearly_ made it out of there alive! What's the matter, Mike? You seem a bit _grizzly_. Oh man I have been saving these for forever!"

* * *

Micheal began to set the surrounding area ablaze, lighting the pitch black ground on fire. Micheal ran through the fire and summoned a spiked gauntlet and punched Nightmare Bonnie in the jaw. The monster flew backward from the impact, although it nailed the landing after a few flips. Nightmare Chica summoned a burning watermelon and chucked it at Micheal. The edible weapon promptly blew up sending Micheal to leap back into the fire. Micheal was lit on fire and started burning up. Ennard and Chris looked horrified at the sight of their new friend and brother respectively going up in flames.

Ennard fired their gun a few times. The bullets were deflected off of the blazing chicken's fierce hide. Ennard looked at the gun confusedly and then tossed it into the flames, and turned one of their wires into a hose. The wiry animatronic proceeded to douse the flames, creating a safe path towards their adversaries. Ennard then wrapped two of their tentacles around the bird's neck and lifted it up into the air, although not before dousing the creature. Much to the animatronic's surprise, the avian animatronic began to choke, gasping for air. Ennard shrugged and decided to continue choking the bird. Chris showed visible discomfort about this.

Nightmare Bonnie grabbed the pile of wires and chucked them away, saving their beaked ally. Micheal, still on fire, decided to try something. He put on a new gauntlet, and metal and fur began to grow out of it, surrounding Micheal. Eventually the man was completely enveloped in metal and fabricated hair. Where Micheal once stood, Springtrap was standing now, glaring at his attackers.

The worn down rabbit strode towards the two nightmares, giving a deep stare. Nightmare Bonnie ran toward the man again, although this time Springtrap gave a roundhouse kick to the apparition. The bunny went flying towards the startled chicken and the two fell flat on the ground. Springtrap created a flame in his hand and placed it on his two opponents. The two were lit ablaze, yet the rotting rabbit kept applying heat. Nightmare Bonnie laughed, until he realized that the two of them were beginning to melt. The two of them gave a painful howl before fully dissolving into a green puddle. Springtrap finally stopped using the flame and the fur and metal unraveled from the man's body. Soon, the glove was back to its original state and Micheal was back to being human, at least for the moment.

Chris slowly walked over to the puddle of melted animatronic while Micheal helped Ennard back up. The flames had died over time, mostly due to a lack of anything in the endless void that was the Nightmare realm. The young child was clutching the Fredbear doll tightly.

"I wouldn't touch that," said Micheal. "It's probably a whole lot more degrees than should be safe for human touch."

"O-Oh!" said the human, jumping away from the simmering pool.

"Ugh," grumbled Ennard. "My everything hurts... wait, how am I even feeling pain?"

"I wouldn't question it, it would probably just end up with our brains resembling those two nutjobs." shrugged Micheal.

"You mean your brains."

"Right."

Before the conversation continued, footsteps were heard in the distance. Approaching the trio was a small green rabbit and a young boy, both running from a striped goblin. The rabbit was skipping along nonchalantly, while the boy seemed to be running frantically. The gremlin was awkwardly waddling towards the two of them, claws at the ready and jaws snapping.

"You look winded!" exclaimed the Plushtrap. "You really need this exercise, yes?"

"Are you kidding?" replied Chris, breathing heavily. "I'm a ghost! I haven't exercised in years! I didn't need to!"

"It's good for the soul, is it not?"

"Not this one!"

Micheal snapped his fingers and the goblin burst into flames. The creature jumped around in a panicked craze. It was promptly burnt to ashes. The two smaller figures stopped running and the human caught his breath. The doll looked up at the three people and did a small victory dance.

"Huzzah! The celebrations are in order! Yes, we have defeated all the enemies! Level up!" declared the dancing bunny.

"W-what about the f-f-fox?" whimpered Other Chris.

The group looked over at the Nightmare Mangle, who was very nervously backing away from the party. "They won't be much trouble," said Micheal.

"We're still missing a few friends though," noted Ennard.

"Well let's go search for them." said the oldest member of the group.

* * *

Nightmare stood, staring at his screens, in sorrow and disappointment. It snapped it's fingers and the seven combatants appeared behind him. They all looked around confusedly, before seeing the large black bear who had begun this whole mess. The Nightmare sighed and turned to the group, snapping his fingers and curing Fredbear of his paralysis.

"Good work. You killed all of my servants." said the Nightmare. "I hope you're happy with yourselves."

"We didn't kill the fox thing." said Ennard.

"Just leave already."

"You're... not going to fight us?" asked Micheal.

"No. Do I look suicidal to you? You all can go."

"Uh... how?" asked Ennard.

"Well I didn't make ghostly friends just for the company!" said Mike. "Alright, just give me a moment. Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters!"

The group waited for a moment while they waited for something to happen.

"I mean I like the movie, but what was that about?" asked Kyra.

"Huh, maybe I can only contact them in our home dimension."

"Contact who!?" shouted Micheal.

"The ghosts that got peace because I brought their murderer to them and let them kill him. The way to summon them for favors was to say the word 'Ghostbusters' three times in a row."

"Oh those guys!" said Chris. "Yeah, we can' contact them here. We'd need someone in our dimension to contact them and ask them to get us out of here."

"Well everyone who knows about us is either dead or can't speak English so that ruins that plan. Also I'm pretty sure Shadow guy over there isn't very willing to assist."

"Wouldn't if I could." grumbled Nightmare.

"Well I guess we're stuck here."

"Well," said Ennard summoning a phone. "Not exactly."

"Why did you get a phone?" asked Golden.

"It's an inter dimensional phone. You only need to type the person's name into the device to call them! Designed it on the fly."

"Well who are you gonna call?"

Ennard typed a name into the device. "A friend."

 **A/N**

 **Woo! Fight scenes! It was a little difficult to pace this one, but I think that it leads up to a nice conclusion next chapter. I think I finally nailed a personality for Nightmare, who had kind of been switching between a bunch of personalities since Chapter 7. Which actually makes sense since he's kind of crazy. Oh well. I think I got some nice deaths for some of the Nightmares. Well, at the very least, they were painful ones. See you soon for the conclusion of this arc! Leave a review (or several) because I read all of them and it makes me feel very nice inside to know that people actually read this. Mr Cawthon owns this series! PRAISE HIM! Or don't. I'm sure he doesn't need reassurance after the warm reception of the most recent game. I wonder how many people actually read these author notes... Oh well! See you soon!**

 **Next time: Who you gonna call?**


	12. Chapter 12: Exit Stage Left

**Hello! Didn't expect to see me up here, did ya? Well I saw how the comments on the last chapter were speculating about the next one so I thought to myself "I should answer those," so I'm doing this! If you have any questions about the story or you just have something to say to me directly, leave a review! I'll be sure to give you the time of day. Although it will have to be on the most recent chapter, so act fast! Anyway:**

 **Decipher the Cipher: Eggs is very dead, due to being Purple Guy. Good guess though!**

 **Emily the Avenger: Baby's currently residing in Ennard. She's still a very awesome, but also a fourth of a bigger animatronic. Also Scotty ain't showing up. Well maybe. But not this chapter! I'm also a little concerned about your constant death, but I'm sure you'll be fine.**

 **Mike the Night Guard: I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Is it Ghostbusters? I think you're talking about Ghosbusters. Ah well. I don't know what Freddy's deal was there but I'm sure it was simply a minor annoyance.**

 **Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

It was a nice morning. Well, it was rather a nice noon, since Jeremy Fitzgerald had the night shift at his low paying pizza delivery guy job. God, that job sucked. Not only did it give bad memories from that _horrible_ job at that _horrible_ kid's restaurant, but the pizza wasn't even that good. Jeremy had tried it. Tasted like they put cheese on cardboard. Eugh. He was lucky that he go an earlier shift yesterday, but old habits died hard and he fell asleep at around the same time.

Jeremy got out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He walked out the door and down a hallway that led to a bathroom. He brushed his teeth and looked at the shower. He didn't really plan on going outside today, considering he didn't have work tonight and honestly he was in a crappy mood. Today, he decided, would be a day of rest and relaxation. No obnoxious coworkers, no stupid customers, and no goddamn memories of those horrible animatronics. Besides, the hot water hadn't been working.

Jeremy walked over to his couch and sat down. He immediately sank into the seat, relaxing himself into a peaceful state. He grabbed a remote and started browsing the channels. He caught a glimpse of a... vampire romantic comedy? That sounded weird. The advertisement had stated there was a marathon of the show about to start, so Jeremy thought why not. Although he was gonna need some snacks if he was going to sit through this show. He grabbed a bowl and heated up some popcorn in a microwave.

The popping started just as the show began and he was reading the newspaper that had come in. There was an advertisement for a position as a night guard at... nope. Jeremy threw the newspaper into the garbage without a second thought. Yeesh that place can never seem to leave him alone recently. First that weird encounter with an animatronic ordering a pizza (he might've been worse looking than the others) and now this. He was beginning to think life hated him. His job was terrible, even though it paid the bills, and there was a dead crow on the sidewalk last night, so that was terrifying.

His train of thought was interrupted when the microwave dinged, alerting Jeremy to the existence of his popcorn. He went over to grab the roasted kernels and dumped them into a fairly large bowl. Jeremy went back over to the couch and sat down to watch the marathon. It would be interesting, if anything. Before he could begin watching the show, however, his phone rang. Ugh, he thought to himself. It was likely a coworker who had no idea what they were doing and needed his help. Jeremy picked up the phone and heard an oddly metallic voice.

"Hello? Is this Jeremy Fitzgerald?" called the voice.

"Uh, yeah?" replied Jeremy. The voice was soft and... feminine. Weird.

"Yes! It works!"

"What does?"

"Doesn't matter! Okay, Jeremy, it's me."

"That's, uh, very non specific."

"We're that animatronic you met yesterday!"

"God dammit." Jeremy said, facepalming. "How'd you get this number, and why shouldn't I hang up?"

"We're using an inter dimensional telephone to call you. All we had to do was type your name in. For the second thing... we... didn't try to kill you?"

"Hanging up now."

"Wait, wait, wait please! We need your help!"

Jeremy sighed and said "What do I have to do."

"Alright, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but you gotta say the words 'Ghostbusters' three times in a row."

"Uh..."

"Just trust us! We know what we're doing."

"Fine. Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters."

Much to Jeremy's surprise, four ghostly children had appeared in his house. One was wearing a top hat and a nice suit. To the left of that one was a taller boy with a bucktooth and a less fancy suit. To the center one's right was a young girl wearing a bib that said 'Let's Eat!' on it. The one behind them was a scruffy kid with an eyepatch and a hook. The man was shocked at their appearance. The one in front pointed a finger gun at the television and fired it, turning the TV off.

"W-w-what!?"

The one in front sighed and said "What do you need?"

"U-u-uh..."

"The smart guy's askin' ya why ya summoned us." said the one on the leader's left.

"T-the uh, guy on the ph-phone told me to."

"Can you hold that up to my ear, please?" the fancy boy asked. Jeremy did as told and the hatted child asked "Who is this?"

"Hi. Are you a ghost?"

"Uh... yes."

"Mike! It's for you!" The specters perked up at the name for some reason. Jeremy thought nothing of it.

"Hey." came a different voice. It was a lot more deadpan and masculine than the first voice. "We need your help."

"Mike! Why didn't you just ask yourself?"

"Tried. Didn't work. I'm assuming it's because i'm in a different dimension."

"Mike, what are you doing in a different dimension."

"Well, I wouldn't be here if I wanted to!"

"Let me guess. You want an exit?"

"Yeah. Can you do that?"

"Pfft. It's child's play."

"Uh... you _are_ a child."

"Details! Let's get that portal open, fellows!"

The four ghosts went up to a wall and started tearing it open. Instead of revealing what was under the wallpaper, it simply opened up to a black void. In the void was a young adult. His hair was short and he had bags under his eyes. He was holding a phone up to his ear. The man smiled and said "Thanks," and then closed the phone and stepped through the portal.

He stepped into Jeremy's living room and looked at the confused redhead. He said "Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Mike"

"Uh, Jeremy, and, um,same here." mumbled Jeremy.

"Sorry, but it's about to get a little crowded."

When he said that a pile of wires and tubes came crawling through. The pile had a mask that was wearing a party hat. It turned Jeremy and said "Hello again, Jeremy."

"I wasn't thinking I was ever going to see you again, but here you are." sighed Jeremy.

Mike looked at the pile of parts and said "Remind me when you met this guy, Ennard?"

"He was the pizza guy. I was going to tell you, but you were currently suffering from pizza overconsumption."

"Oh. Right."

A woman stepped through the portal and took off a pair of shades. Then she took off another pair, revealing her eyes. She looked at the two pairs of shades and said "I like shades, but do I really need two of them?"

A young boy ran through the portal, becoming a ghost when on the other end. He tried to grab the shades, and failed, then flew back into the portal, becoming solid again. He shouted to the woman "Throw them over to me!"

"Alright, my dude!" she said as she tossed a pair of sunglasses to the child. He caught them and put them on and said "Thanks! Just give me a second back here and I'll be with you guys soon," and he ran out of sight.

"Uh..." stuttered Jeremy.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Kyra! Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah..."

Stepping through the portal was a golden bear. He was scratched up and missing an ear, but otherwise he was pretty presentable. His eyes were pitch black, save for his pure white pupils. Jeremy stared at him, petrified in pure terror. Golden turned to him and said "Relax," looking unimpressed with the man.

"Oh-oh jeez, I just-"

"Good god, man. I got used to these guys after, like, a week of being terrified," said Mike.

"How do you get used to THIS!?"

"I take offense to that," said Ennard, scooting up on the couch and turning the television. "Ooo, I love this show."

"Don't watch it," said Mike. "It's trash."

"Jeremy, tell Mike that his opinion is wrong."

"We aren't having another Immortal and the Restless debate, Ennard."

"I'm not participating in this." said Jeremy.

"So, uh, what's taking the others?" asked Kyra.

"I don't know if you know this, but our other companions still have some baggage back there." responded Golden.

"I mean, I can get Plushtrap and that kid, but Micheal? Why would he need to stay there?"

"Perhaps he seeks a boon?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait."

"Do you guys really have to wait in my house?" asked a fidgety Jeremy.

"Yes," said Ennard.

Jeremy proceeded to make a mildly distressed noise and slumped onto his couch. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved into his mouth. Mike noticed the popcorn and said "You want some butter for that?"

* * *

Chris wandered over to his three companions as they waited for him. Micheal was tapping his foot impatiently. Plushtrap was dancing to a song that only existed in his brain. Other Chris was waiting for him, still clutching the Fredbear doll.

"So," said Chris.

"Um," mumbled the other Chris.

"I guess this was going to happen eventually, wasn't it?"

"I-I guess so."

"So."

"Uh."

"Is there, uh, anything you'd like to do before we return to being the same whole?"

"Um, maybe one thing."

"Well I'm not stopping you."

Other Chris gave the Fredbear plush to his more whole counterpart and wandered over to where Nightmare was sitting. The large incorporeal bear was sitting and looking somberly into his hand. Chris peeked over the shoulder of the creature, an impressive feat, and saw in the monster's hand it was holding six small transparent figures in it. A fox, a chicken, a pair of rabbits, one green, the other blue, and a pair of bears, one brown and the other golden. The figures crumbled away like dust and the Nightmare formed his hand into a fist, and glanced at the young child.

"What do you want?" demanded the ghastly bear.

"I-I just w-wanted t-to tell you something."

"Make it quick."

Chris embraced the large bear from behind and said the words "I forgive you."

With those words, Nightmare's hatred of the child sort of... melted away. His claws retracted back into his fingers, his body becoming less of a horrifying being and more of the standard 'bear' form that the animatronics seemed to have. His pupils still glowed red and he was still pitch black, but he seemed to have become more peaceful.

Nightmare looked back at the child, who was still hugging him tightly. He sighed and got up, disengaging the embrace. Nightmare looked down at the child and then looked away saying "You are a fool to have forgiven me." His voice had become less of a threatening growl and more of a soothing baritone. Chris looked up at him and smiled, and said "I think we'll have to agree to disagree," and walked away.

Before he got over to the other group, Nightmare placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and said "If your friends ever need the assistance of a reality warping bear, just call on that phone that the metal spaghetti made."

"You got it."

Chris walked over to his counterpart. He was waiting patiently.

"You ready?" he asked his head tilted slightly.

"You know what they say. 'Tomorrow is another day'."

Chris grabbed his double's hand and the one who had suffered six years of torture and stress dissipated into light. The light was absorbed into the whole and the boy floated in the air briefly. When he landed, the young boy opened his silver eyes, which were currently being obscured from vision due to his rad sunglasses. Chris was put back together.

The young child stepped out the door and he returned to an incorporeal form. He floated over to the four children who had opened the door and looked at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that hell for years," he said to them looking down. "I shouldn't have done that to you all."

The leader of the bunch replied "The thing that matters is that we're free now. I'm told you had a hand in helping us get out of those shells, and we did get vengeance, just like you promised."

"I didn't do much, I just tied a few knots."

The one eyed boy in the back asked "Um, didja find Sydney yet?"

Chris sighed and said "No."

The hooked boy sighed and said "That's okay. We'll find her."

Chris floated back down to Ennard and turned towards the television. He stared curiously at the screen and asked "What's this?"

Jeremy began "It's-"

"SHH" shushed Ennard at the top of their non existing lungs. They were very invested in the show, and both of the speakers decided shut up. Plushtrap hopped through the portal and found himself to be surprisingly real. He did a silent jig at this development and decided to explore his new surroundings.

* * *

Micheal stood in front of Nightmare, looking confusedly at the Nightmare's new form. "So, are you on our side now?" he said, cautiously.

"I'm on _his_ side. I couldn't give a rat's ass about the rest of you guys."

"Well, as long as we're on the same team in some way... could you, uh, make me a new body?"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't really want to exist as a ghost, and I _really_ don't want to go back to being Springtrap. Besides, uh..."

"Is this about that thing with the woman?"

"No! I mean maybe, but there's a reason that I consider more important."

"Spill it."

"I... don't want my brother to see me as a run down old rabbit. I want him to see me as human. I want him to be able to see his brother."

Nightmare stared at him in silence and sighed and turned around saying "I've never made a human before. There might be a few... quirks."

"Quirks?"

"Immortality, eternal youth, weird eye colors, the like."

"Those honestly don't sound bad. Let's go."

Nightmare crafted a body identical to Micheal. The Nightmare took a few moments to make sure it's accurate, and then threw it through the portal. Mike looked concernedly at the body and then ran after it. He turned into a spectral form when in his home dimension and promptly possessed his body. Kyra ran over to his new body, worried about the man inside. Micheal fidgeted a bit in the body, then opened his eyes. They were glowing purple. He and Kyra gazed for a few seconds, then awkwardly separated. Chris looked at them, disappointed.

Nightmare leaned through the portal and said "I'm going to close this now. I've... got some things to fix" Nightmare Mangle waved through the portal, cautiously. Nightmare pulled the portal up like a zipper, and the portal was gone. Jeremy stood up and shouted "Okay, so now that that's over with can you all get out of my house please!?"

"Alright." said Mike, and the group all walked out of the house.

"Please don't come back," said Jeremy.

"No promises, bud," said Mike, sincerely. "You can keep the butters."

"Thanks."

"Oh crap a dead crow!" yelled Mike, staring at the ground. The rest of the group chuckled, until Kyra realized something.

"Aw man, we're gonna have to get jobs and live at some shitty apartment," grumbled Kyra, looking at her partner in crime.

" _And sleep in the same bed._ " said Chris, grinning cheekily.

"Chris, I believe it's time we head back to the old building." said Fredbear, who received very relieved looks from Kyra and Micheal.

"Let's head home, Enn." said Mike.

Jeremy closed his door and sighed and looked around at his house. He looked around. No more ghosts, no more animatronics, no more weird people. All seemed well.

"Greetings frazzled human!" chirped the Plushtrap sitting intently on the couch. Jeremy sighed and slumped onto the couch and he said "I don't think I'm ever gonna catch a break."

"Breaks are for the weak!" the doll boasted. "You would like to witness the vampire antics, yes?"

Jeremy looked down at the little rabbit and said "Sure," shoving another bunch of newly buttered popcorn into his mouth.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And so with that we conclude the Nightmare arc! It was a doozy, let me tell you. There are some parts I'm not as happy about, but I enjoyed writing for the new characters. Unfortunately, we're never going to see Other Chris again. Poor guy. At least he lives on in Regular Chris. Since I'm able to respond to you guys now, I have to ask: Would you rather the responses be down here with the usual author note, or do you want it at the very beginning like it is right now? I want to hear everything you guys have to say about this arc! Opinions on the characters, best part, worst part, funniest part, EVERYTHING! Bring up plot holes! Bring up spelling mistakes! I want to hear it all! Scotty McBlotty makes the Fnaf series, and I read every review and every comment! No exceptions! See y'all soon.**

 **Next time: A glitch in the system.**


End file.
